Sed de Sangre
by AmycrazyXD
Summary: Vampiros, Cazadores, Licantropos. Todos unidos bajo un mismo techo en contra de su voluntad por el bien del universo ¿Sera cierto que del odio al amor solo hay un paso?
1. Chapter 1

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
>Introducción<strong>

Esta historia habla sobre los vampiros, los licántropos y los cazadores… enemigos de naturaleza, de por vida o al menos eso se creía, pero primero déjenme contarles una pequeña historia que habla de su pasado, uno frió y macabro, que si no me equivoco…les gustara

Hace muchos años, 2500 años tal ves, cuando nosotros los humanos sabíamos sobre la existencia de seres inmortales o cuando todas las razas trataban de convivir como una, hubo una gran guerra mundial que acabo con la vida de millones de seres vivos, las únicas razas que sobrevivieron fueron: los humanos, los licántropos y los vampiros, la población de las 3 razas disminuyo masivamente y su habitad quedo totalmente destruida, sin embargo tras años de sufrimiento y dolor lograron establecerse y desarrollarse. Justo cuando se pensaba que con solo 3 razas se podía mantener el orden y la paz aparecen los Akatsuki, un grupo de hombres y mujeres con habilidades especiales que surgieron de la combinación de 2 razas distintas, no solo de las 3 que existían en ese momento si no también de las que fueron extintas en la primera guerra, esas cosas eran maquinas asesinas que morían de sed de sangre, su poder era inmenso y no dudaban en utilizarlo a su favor…su aparición causo temor en todos lo que llevo a una 2da guerra mundial de razas, sin reglas ni compasión eran todos contra todos, niños y mujeres no eran la excepción, si no mas bien…el plato principal a comer, en ese momento todo era un baño de sangre y solo los mas fuertes y astutos podrían sobrevivir…al final de la fría guerra fueron pocos los que sobrevivieron, los miembros de los akatsuki que lograron vivir escaparon, los vampiros fueron acabados completamente y los lobos y los humanos, viendo que era imposible que las razas podían convivir juntos formaron un tratado de paz la cual consistían en que los humanos borraran toda prueba de existencia de las razas y de la guerra con el motivo de que en el futuro sus sucesores (ah excepción de los cazadores) no conocieran la existencia de los lobos y ellos debían de ocultar su identidad y actuar como simples humanos, además de vivir en lo profundo de los bosques con los demás animales, cosa que se cambio en los años 50 pues a partir de ese año los licántropos empezaron a socializarse con los humanos con la condición de no revelar su identidad a nadie ni relacionarse amorosamente con la otra raza cosa que por ahora va bien…pero algo pasa, algo que podría causar una 3ra guerra de razas, con la diferencia de que en esta no habrá sobrevivientes, y aun mas si los Akatsuki participan

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 01: Resurrección<br>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Hey! Tenten- la llama Matsuri, una chica de pelo castaño claro y corto que se dirigía hacia ella corriendo a toda prisa, estaban en la cafetería de su colegio

-Uh?...Matsuri?-pregunto con duda al verla mientras hacia la cola con la bandeja pues ya estaba llegando-que haces aquí?-le pregunto extrañada cuando llego mientras se servía su comida-

-Hmmm, pues no sé, tal vez por que estudio en este colegio al igual que tu?-respondió con sarcasmo- o estoy en un mundo paralelo en el cual todo es al revés?-dijo poniendo la voz en tono dramático- OH por dios! Ahora me llamo ¿irustam?...que horror jajaja-dijo en broma-

-Jaja…muy graciosa-dijo entre risas con cierto tono sarcástico- me refería a que casi nunca vienes para acá ya que siempre andas hacían alguna otra cosa como delegada-culmino-

-Si bueno, es que hoy decidimos tomarnos un descanso, después de todo, en este mes no tenemos tantas actividades-respondió- además quería almorzar con mi mejor amiga-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego empezó a servirse su plato de comida-

-Que dulce de tu parte-dijo mientras la esperaba con la bandeja en la mano-

-Lo se-dijo con un tono gracioso, tomo un jugo y se preparo para ir a una mesa, pero tente al tomar aire se paro de la nada y su rostro reflejaba angustia-Uh?…Tenten…estas bien?-pregunto Matsuri preocupada-

-Sientes ese olor?-pregunto Tenten algo tensa-

-Tenten en este momento siento muchos olores, así que no estaría mal que fueras un poco más específica-respondió

-Ese olor tan…repugnante-respondió con odio en su voz-

-A que…-dijo mientras olía el lugar y lo pudo sentir- no, es imposible, tal vez sea un camión de basura que esta pasando-dijo Matsuri alterada y con nerviosismo-

-Ni siquiera eso es tan repugnante-dijo aun mas molesta y empezó a caminar rápido había la puerta al final de la cafetería que iba al patio directo a la salida del colegio-

-Tente espera, Tenten-le gritaba pero no le hacia caso, Tenten estaba tan alterada y molesta que nadie la podría detener en ese momento, salió de la cafetería seguida por Matsuri quien la perseguía preocupada, una vez que salieron del colegio cruzaron la calle y siguieron camino recto a un bosque, cada ves corrían mas rápido, era una velocidad increíble y al llegar ah cierto punto se transformaron en lobos y corrieron aun mas rápido, por lo que en unos segundos llegaron a un pequeño campo circular rodeado de arboles en el cual habían varias personas vestidas con ropas de colores fríos y opacos, además se veían pálidos…

Las chicas al salir del bosque se volvieron a transformas en humanos y caminaron hacia ellos y atrás de las chicas llegaban mas licántropos-

-Una mujer loba?...-dijo uno de ellos, un chico de hermosos ojos color lila y cabello largo quien estaba enfrente del grupo con cierto tono de sarcasmo y odio, se le conocía como Neji- …pensé que solo habían hombres licántropos-dijo en burla-

-Y yo que ustedes estaban extintos-respondió tente con odio y esto lo molesto por lo que se lanzo y claro esta no dudo en defenderse pero a centímetros de distancia los detuvieron (brazos y piernas) por lo que se limitaron a gruñir y enseñar sus filosos colmillos

-Tente cálmate-le ordeno Temari con autoridad al tiempo que sujetaba uno de sus brazos (ya les habían soltado sus piernas)

-Ya escuchaste Neji…no hace falta que te rebajes a su nivel-dijo Sasuke fríamente emitiendo su típica mirada de odio, estaba atrás de la escena observando, cosa que molesto a Tenten-

-Ya suéltenme-ordeno Tenten y se libera ella misma a la fuerza- largo de este lugar, están en nuestras tierras-dijo molesta-

-Disculpa princesita, no lo sabíamos-respondió Neji-

-Solo lárguense-grito Tenten

-O si no que?-respondió Neji y se volvieron a lanzar pero los volvieron a detener solo que esta ves solo se quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia mirándose uno al otro con rabia, por unos segundo hubo un silencio incomodo pero Neji lo interrumpió con una media sonrisa de descaro- no te preocupes, de todos modos ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo secamente y retrocedió junto a su manada y tente hizo lo mismo…ya apunto de entrar al bosque ambos voltearon y se vieron con desprecio, sus miradas compenetraban uno con el otro expresaban odio y desprecio se quedaron así unos 3 segundos y luego siguieron su camino, ella se transformo en lobo y el corrió tan rápido que solo se veía una sombra (como en la serie)

**Más tarde**

En el hogar de los licántropos se encontraba Tente en una habitación prácticamente vacía, y hay en la parte que se levanta con un escalón (una habitación japonesa si han visto animes de samuráis de seguro saben a que me refiero) había un hombre (el 3er hokage) tomando un te y llevaba un traje similar al yukata

-Tente…-dijo al terminar su te pero esta lo interrumpió-

-Lo siento-dijo mientras ponía sus manos en el piso y apoyaba su cabeza cerca de ellas-

-Tenten, solo…-

-Lo siento-lo volvió a interrumpir- en verdad lo siento-

-Levanta tu rostro-le ordeno y espero ah que se sentara-entiendo tu preocupación y el por que actuaste como lo hiciste, no hace falta que te disculpes-dijo y esta suspiro calmándose un poco-

-Sin embargo…no entiendo, pensé que los vampiros estaban extintos-dijo Tenten seria-

-Admito que son muy pocos…pero aun están entre nosotros-respondió

-Quieres decir que tu lo sabias?-le pregunto algo molesta-

-Si-se limito a decir

-Porque no nos lo dijiste?

-No lo entenderías…

-No…-lo interrumpió- no lo entiendo, como pudiste ocultarnos algo así…aun existen esos seres tan repugnantes y tu fuiste incapaz de decírnoslos-dijo Tenten enfadada-eres un fiasco-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta que por cierto era corrediza-

-Espera tente, no es lo que tu crees, déjame explicarte…-decía pero lo interrumpió-

-Ahora quieres explicármelo?...y como se que no te inventaras alguna estupidez y nos volverás a engañar a todos y así nos veremos como a unos imbéciles por creerte y tu quedaras muy satisfecho-dijo

-Tenten cálmate, tu generalmente eres una chica dulce-dijo

-…Deja de utilizar tu psicología conmigo-respondió y salió lanzando la puerta con fuerza demostrando así su furia, luego corrió a su habitación y se lanzo a su cama tapando su cara con la almohada mientras le deba puñetazos-

-Tente puedo pasar?-pregunto una voz femenina-

-Sí, pase-dijo mientras se levantaba y se arreglaba rápidamente para ocultar su alteración-…asss, solo eres tu-dijo mas calmada al ver que era Temari la que había tocado-

-Si!, solo soy yo…gracias por hacerme sentir tan especial-respondió Temari con sarcasmo-

-Lo siento, es que hoy no ah sido mi mejor día-respondió-…bueno, tu estabas hay, así que…

-Si, aunque ya todos en la manada lo saben-dijo-

-Puedes creerlo? Vampiros? Esos malditos aun siguen vivos-dijo algo deprimida-

-Lo se, es increíble

-Y actué como una estúpida, yo…

-Tenten-la interrumpió- deja de auto compadecerte quieres, cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo

-Yo solo…tengo miedo, Temari-dijo con voz triste-

-No eres solo tú, todos lo tenemos, tenemos miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo-dijo con voz consoladora-

-Yo no lo soportaría, sabes, no otra ves-dijo tente con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir

Por otro lado en el mismo lugar…

-NANI!-grito un rubio de ojos azules muy sorprendido- aun hay vampiros? Pero como?

-Shiiii, maldición tenias que gritar?-dijo Kiba molesto-

-Mooo…como pude perdérmelo, es decir, hasta tu estuviste hay-dijo como ofensa-

-No lo se, de seguro estabas ocupado devorándote el kiosco de ramen ¡otra ves!-dijo Kiba molesto-

-Como dices?...

-Qué? ahora también eres sordo?-respondió por lo que se molestaron mas y cuando se iban a caer a golpes Kakashi los detuvo-

-Eh?...Kakashi?-pregunto Naruto extrañado

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto Kiba-

-Pues hacían tanto ruido que no me dejaban leer mi libro en paz-respondió Kakashi algo desanimado-

-Tsk, tú y tus estúpidos libros eróticos-dijo Naruto aburrido molestando a Kakashi-

-Como dijiste?-pregunto Kakashi hecho una furia mientras brotaba de el un aura maligna-

-Uh? Perdónalo, el pobre ya esta descerebrado, jejeje-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza de Naruto y una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca- además tiene razón cuando lo leí solo me dio sueño-dijo Kiba pensando en voz alta cosa que molesto mas a Kakashi-

-Tú fuiste el que daño mi libro?-dijo entre dientes muy molesto como que los asusto ah ambos y de un grito ambos salieron corriendo y el los persiguió

-Uh?...esos eran Naruto y Kiba?-pregunto muy sorprendida tente que los vio correr desde su cuarto por la pequeña abertura de la puerta pues Temari no la había cerrado por completo-

-No se que te sorprende, eso siempre pasa-respondió Temari con desinterés además ella ni siquiera los había mirado-

-Sí pero no con Kakashi…-dijo tente como si fuera un enigma

-Uh?...-esta solo la miro extrañada-…y que mas da, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que a Kakashi se le pegara la idiotez-respondió con sarcasmo

-Jajaja-rio tente por las palabras de Temari y de la nada un fuerte ruido retumbo en el lugar, un sonido similar a la de dos puertas gigantes y viejas sin aceite que se abrían lentamente-…Que es ese ruido?-pregunto Tente casi gritando-

-Creo que son las puertas esas que son enormes, las sagradas-dijo gritando ya que el ruido era muy fuerte y luego se paro-

-Es imposible esas puestas nunca se abren…al menos que, no puede ser, es imposible, tiene que ser imposible!-dijo Tenten muy molesta saliendo del cuarto y Temari aturdida por el sonido la persigue mientras sacudía los oídos o la cabeza (como los perros) al llegar y ver, ven a Hiashi, el líder de los vampiros, y ah Asuma el líder de los cazadores y ambos estaban rodeados de cuatro hombres vestidos de negro. Todos los licántropos los miraban con rabian en especial a Hiashi, algunos gruñían otros lo observaban y otros aguantaban las ganas de matarlo, la razón por lo que no lo hacían era por que el había entrado por la puertas sagradas, hay solo entran personas de importancia o de alguna forma especiales (visitantes de otras razas) a los cuales se les prohibía atacarlos sin la autorización del líder-

-Es repugnante-comento Temari con odio y asco mientras se tapaba la nariz

-Lo sé-respondió tente con seriedad-

-Hiashi, Asuma, siempre tan puntuales, pasen-lo invito el hombre (el 3er hokage)

-Que hace ese hombre aquí?-pregunto Naruto?

-Necesitas unas puertas nuevas-dijo Hiashi secamente pasando hacia adentro con sus hombres

-No sé, pero no me agrada para nada-respondió Temari-

-Como es que pasa esto, apenas nos enteramos aun hay vampiros y al segundo pasa esto?-dijo Tente ya abatida-

-Debe de haber una buena razón para todo esto-dijo Kiba-

-Claro que la debe haber-dijo Temari frustrada- si no yo misma me encargare de que la haya-dijo molesta en tono de amenaza mientras que de ella salía un aura maligna que asusto a los chicos


	2. Chapter 2

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 02: nuevos planes<br>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Adentro**

-Entonces?...Que opinan?-pregunto Hiashi quien estaba parado frente al líder de los licántropos y al lado de Asuma formando un pequeño círculo-

-No es mala idea, pero será muy difícil realizarla, tú sabes tan bien como yo que ambas razas son enemigas desde hace años y no permitirán que alguno domine ah otro y menos se lo permitirán a los cazadores-culmino-

-Si, pero en estas circunstancias no tenemos más remedio, es la única solución posible-respondió asuma-

-Asss(suspiro) lo sé, tienen razón…pues si no hay otro remedio, no me queda de otras más que aceptar- respondió el líder de los licántropos, estrechando la mano con Hiashi, luego hicieron una reverencia y Hiashi al igual que asuma se retiro-

**Vampiros**

-Venga Sasuke, vamos a divertirnos-dijo Ino quien intentaba seducirlo mientras lo rodeaba lentamente con un brazo, el estaba sentado en un sillón negro mirándola secamente y cuando le iba a responder lo interrumpieron-

-Ino compórtate-le ordeno Neji molesto-

-OH vamos,-respondía Ino mientras se apartaba de Sasuke con cierto tono de fatiga- no estoy haciendo nada malo-

-Aparte de comportarte como una zorra…no, no estás haciendo nada malo-dijo Suigetsu con su típico tono de sarcasmo-

-Eres un imbécil-dijo Ino amenazándolo y el hacía lo mismo-

-Ya basta, actúan como unos idiotas-dijo Neji- que no se cansan de hacer el ridículo?-dijo fríamente

-OH! Lo siento jefecito, pero yo al menos tengo emociones humanas, no como tu ¡monstro!-respondió Ino molestándolo, la mirada de Neji era asesina pero ella aprendió a ni sentirle miedo por lo que se mantuvo firme frente a él-

-Ino-la llamo Gaara quien entraba a la sala- ya déjalo en paz-le ordeno fríamente, esta lo miro con fastidio y camino hacia el, al pasar a su lado le dijo algo al oído y salió del lugar-

-Llego Hiashi?-le pregunto Neji-

-No-respondió Gaara secamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia el-

-Sea lo que sea que esté haciendo en este momento es solo una estrategia…que no ven? El muy bastardo quiere acabar con nosotros, no es de confianza-dijo Suigetsu y Neji molesto lo llevo hacia la pared de un solo empujón y este antes de que lo matara ahorcado, Gaara lo detuvo con fuerza y luego este lo miro asesinamente-

-Retráctate-le grito molesto-

-Jajaja-rio malévolamente- eres más imbécil de lo que aparentas ser, hijito de papa, OH!, OH, es cierto… EL NO ES TU PADRE-le grito en burla y esto enojo aun mas a Neji por lo que se soltó y le empezó a golpear con fuerza y luego Sasuke y Gaara lo agarraron

-Ya basta-dijo Sasuke arto de la escenita mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás- tenemos cosas que hacer y pierden el tiempo-dijo retirándose del lugar por el mismo camino por el que se fue Ino, los chicos se calmaron y esperaron a que Sasuke se fuera, este se fue de la vista de los chicos al entrar al pasillo, en el cual por cierto estaba Ino- Pensé que estabas en tu cuarto-dijo secamente mirándola apoyada de la pared escuchando todo-

-…No tengo 5 años Sasuke, no me trates como ah una niña, porque ya lo no soy-le respondió secamente y desviando la mirada se dirigió a su camino mientras él la observaba irse-

Volviendo con los chicos en la sala Suigetsu se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su labio mientras se ponía de pie y empezó a reír

-Idiota-pensó en voz baja y entre dientes, Neji que estaba a unos metro lo logro escuchar se volteo rápidamente y de un golpe lo mando al piso los chicos presentes fueron a detenerlo pero este no hizo nada solo se volteo y siguió su camino

**En ese mismo lugar**

Se encontraba una chica hermosa de pelo azulado y ojos aperlados, se llamaba Hinata y estaba sola en una sala deprimente (con toque vampiristico) era como un pequeño salón de teatro o de música había otros instrumento, algunos trofeos, fotos y algunos muebles todo era muy antiguo y estaba lleno de polvo y justo en el medio había un piano viejo y polvoriento con una flor muerta y azulada en un florero de vidrio un poco dañado, sin embargo aun serbia y hay estaba ella tocando con el piano una simple pero linda melodía que la interrumpió al ver al joven Sasuke recostado en la pared cerca de la puerta, e inmediatamente sorprendida se levanto tumbando la silla del piano

-Ah! Lo…lo siento-dijo levantando la silla con nerviosismo-lo siento, no debí tocar su piano, yo no…-continuo-

-No te preocupes-la interrumpió-no me molesta en absoluto-dijo Sasuke haciendo que Hinata botara la tensión en un suspiro, sin embargo seguía avergonzada (típico de ella)

-Bu…bueno con su permiso me voy-dijo tartamudeando y luego se dirigió a la puerta pero al agarrar la manilla para salir algo la agarro ah ella por la muñeca-Uh?-

-Espera…-dijo Sasuke deteniéndola-…podrías cantar esa canción-le pidió refiriéndose a una canción en especifica y ella sabía perfectamente a que se refería-

-Vale-respondió con una dulce sonrisa y regreso al piano, se sentó y empezó a tocar una bella melodía acompañada de su voz y así formulando una hermosa canción (evanesces-my inmortal) su voz era angelical y demoníaca a la vez (más aguda que la de la cantante) la música era simplemente hermosa y la canción…digna de dioses…

Al terminar y alzar la vista vio al joven de ojos azabaches con una leve sonrisa y se le veía en paz, su rostro mostraba satisfacción y luego con cara picara se retiro del salón dejando a la pobre Hinata un poco confundida

**Más tarde**

Después de un tiempo cada líder llego a su habitad en donde todos se reunieron en una habitación enorme para hablar

Después de la visita de Hiashi, los Licántropos invadieron la sala pidiendo una explicación, los vampiros observaron la llegada de Hiashi quien les ordeno a todos los vampiros ir al salón de reuniones y estos no dudaron en ir; por otro lado los cazadores ya se encontraban en una sala iluminada pero vacía en donde Asuma, líder de los cazadores pedía silencio.

-Chicos cálmense-ordeno el tercer Hokage a su manada-tratare de explicarle los inesperados acontecimientos del día de hoy, pero primero, siéntense, relájense y tómense una taza de té, eso de seguro los calmara-dijo

-Bla, bla, bla…escupa de una buena vez anciano-grito Naruto con impaciencia, recibiendo una fuerte palmada en la cabeza por parte de kakashi

-Naruto siente haberlo interrumpido de esa manera…por favor continué-culmino kakashi dándole una mirada asesina a Naruto

-Mooo porque siempre a mi me pasa esto-pensó en voz alta

-Bien, como saben-les hablaba Hiashi a los vampiros presentes- por siglos los cazadores, los licántropos y nosotros los vampiros, hemos sido enemigos naturales por siglos…-decía, mientras el jefe de los lobos les explicaba- -Guerras seguidas de tragedias ha sido el único resultado de toda esta lucha, pero ahora, tan ellos como nosotros corremos peligro…-Asuma les anunciaba las noticias a los cazadores- una organización llamada Akatsuki, han empezado actuar en contra de todos nosotros y si no los detenemos ahora el resultado sería catastrófico

-Cuál es su objeto?-pregunto Temari-

-Aun no lo sabemos-responde Hiashi pues le habían hecho la misma pregunta- pero sospechamos que la primera, es destruir las 3 razas para después pasar al objetivo principal que sería dominar a los humanos o simplemente cobrar venganza

-Piensan matarnos a todos así como así?-pregunto Tenten-

-Si…-respondieron los tres

-Y que haremos ahora?-pregunto Ino

-Pues los líderes de las 3 razas han llegado a un acuerdo…

-Y cuál es?-lo interrumpió Naruto con impaciencia-

-Trabajar juntos-respondieron dejando a todos con la boca abierta

-Qué?-fue lo primero que se escucho luego de un minuto de silencio incomodo, todos se negaban a trabajar con ellos, se rehusaban ah hacerlo y era una queja tras otras

-Silencio-grito el hombre conocido como Hiashi- esa no es dedición de ustedes, lo hecho, hecho esta, y no pueden huir de eso, así que piensen: o huyen y mueren o trabajan con ellos…así de simple-dijo molesto, todos se quedaron en silencio y no les quedo de otra que aceptar-

-Que tan poderosos son esos tales Akatsuki-pregunto Sasuke-

-Lo suficiente como para que dos de ellos maten a toda nuestra manada con los ojos vendados-respondió el líder de los lobos dejando a todos preocupados-

-…Bien…trabajaremos con esos idiotas-dijo Temari con voz seria- pero ni pienses que compartiré con ellos-culmino

-Habla por ti misma-dijo Tenten- yo me rehusó a tener contacto alguno con esos desgraciados-dijo Tenten muy molesta-

-Tenten-se quejo Temari-

-No!, debe de haber otra forma de enfrentarse ah esos Akatsuki -decía Neji que al igual que Tenten aborrecía la idea-

-Si lo hubiera, todo esto sería innecesario-respondió Asuma a su equipo

-Tiene que haberla…entrenaremos mas, nos volveremos más fuertes, haré lo que sea, matare a esos Akatsuki con mis propia manos si es necesario…-decía Sakura molesta-

-Tenten basta-la interrumpió el jefe de los lobos debido a sus quejas- no se puede hacer mas, los Akatsuki son muy poderosos, comparados con ellos nosotros solo somos simples hormigas, un entrenamiento extra no los detendrá, a cambio si nos unimos seriamos los suficientemente fuertes para destruirlos y salvar no solo a nosotros si no también a gente inocente

-Tiene que haber otra solución, no podemos unirnos con los vampiros o con los licántropos así como si nada…son repugnantes, son unos demonios y deben morir-decía Kankuro molesto-

-Chicos, intento protegerlos, intento proteger a mi manada, soy su líder y haré lo que sea necesario para protegerlos y mantenerlos a salvo, no importa lo que alguno de ustedes opine sobre esto, harán lo que yo les diga y punto-decía el jefe de los lobos-

-Les guste o no, no tienen más opciones-dijo Hiashi dejando a todos deprimidos, molestos, resentidos, en fin, muy mal-

-Eres un imbécil-dijo Temari- no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente tener que verles la cara ah esos monstros, todo lo que sufrimos en esa guerra…

-Yo estuve ahí, se bien como se siente…-dijo interrumpiéndola

-No! No lo sabes, porque mientras tú estabas en una cajita de porcelana, seguro y con tu familia, nosotros estábamos afuera viendo a nuestros seres queridos morir frente a nuestros propios ojos en manos de esos malditos-dijo Tenten llorando de la furia y luego salió lanzando la puerta-

-Asss… yo voy por ella-propuso Temari y salió del salón-

-Ella tiene razón en eso-dijo Hinata pues Ino había formado el mismo drama- por causa de esa guerra muchos de nosotros perdimos lo poco que teníamos de humanidad, sufrimos como nadie…

-En fin…-interrumpió a Naruto-todos vivimos eso y nos molesta…pero puede pasar otra vez y a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaría vivir eso de nuevo, así que no tenemos elección-dijo kakashi dándole la razón ah su líder-

-Tenemos que hacerlo a juro, pues no tenemos más opciones, por que los Akatsuki planean otra guerra así que o convivimos con las otras razas y nos salvamos o nos destruimos mutuamente hasta que no quede ningún otro ser vivo con vida-dijo Kiba-

-Eso significa que trataremos de dar lo mejor de nosotros-comento kakashi mirando asesinamente a Naruto-

-Se…pero no prometemos nada-respondió Naruto con pereza

-Bien, doy por dada el fin de esta conversación…ya pueden retirarse-dijeron los líderes de las tres razas seriamente y todos se retiraron con furia-


	3. Chapter 3

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 03: Pruebas<br>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Cazadores**

—Si el aburrimiento matara, yo ya estaría cavando mi propia tumba- expreso Kankuro quien estaba sentado en una sala con todos los demás cazadores que al igual que el estaban aburridos o dormidos

—Ese maldito bastardo, hace tres horas que estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo y el aun no aparece-dijo Karin gritando muy molesta

—Ya cállate quieres…eres muy escandalosa-dijo Shikamaru con pereza mientras acostado se volteaba al otro lado con las manos en la cabeza

—OH! Disculpa te desperté?-le pregunto Karin con ternura mientras se agachaba y se acercaba a él-

—Si…lo hiciste-respondió con antipatía-

—Hmmm…pues adivina que-dijo de forma tierna- ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!-le grito con agresividad despertándolo del tiro-

—Tsk…que molestia-se quejo mientras se paraba e iba al otro lado de la habitación-

—Jum!-se limito a decir mientras ella iba al otro lado muy lejos de Shikamaru-

—Ya cálmate Karin, pronto llegara-dijo Choji mientras se comía unas papitas-

—Eso me dijiste hace media hora-dijo muy malhumorada- maldita sea-expreso-

—Venga…quieres un poco? No me importa compartirlo, después de todo tengo muchas- le dijo muy animado abriendo su saco y mostrándole el montón de paquetes de papitas que tenia

—…U¬¬…Asss, está bien, en este momento, un poco de chatarra no me vendría mal-dijo sentándose con el-

—Que siempre tiene que ser tan escandalosa?-se quejo Sakura que estaba observando la escenita desde su puesto-

—Si bueno, así es Karin-dijo Kankuro con cierto tono burlón-

—Aunque tiene razón, llevamos aquí mucho tiempo-dijo Nanami una chica de piel blanca, pelo fucsia amarrado con una coleta alta y de ojos dorados-

—Solo esperemos que nos dé una buena explicación de lo que está pasando-comento Kankuro-

—Y que sea una buena…o juro que me suicidare por haber perdido 3 horas de mi vida viendo a lee y a gay-sensei con sus ridículas escenitas-dijo Nanami muy desanimada-

—Jajaja pues yo te acompañare-dijo Sakura-aunque ayer nos explico lo que paso… así que…que mas podría pasar?...mudarnos con ellos, por favor-dijo Sakura con sarcasmo-

—Buenos días chicos-saludaba Asuma muy animado haciendo que Karin saliera de sus casillas-

—Bu…buenos días?-dijo hecha toda una furia- Acaso estas demente? Hace tres putas horas que estamos esperándote aquí… en donde demonios estabas?

—…Pues, me perdí en el sendero de la vida… como diría un buen amigo mío, al que quiero presentarles-respondió

—… Que sendero y que sendero… que carajos te fumaste?-dijo Karin-

—Bien-dijo con seriedad- El es kakashi-les presento mientras el entraba- es un licántropo de pelaje blanco, el ultimo de su especie-dijo-

—Que hace un lobo aquí?-pregunto Nanami con curiosidad-

—Vine a ver sus habilidades y ver cuáles de ustedes están actos para realizar misiones de alto rango-respondió kakashi con seriedad-

—…Porque un licántropo tiene que medir nuestras habilidades… acaso crees que no somos capaces de matar a los de tu especie?, todos aquí somos profesionales-respondió Karin con muy mal humor-

—Karin, tu solo calla y obedece-le ordeno Asuma- y eso va con todos-culmino dejando a todos con las palabras en la boca y un poco molestos (en especial Karin)-

—Solo pocos de ustedes podrán ir y pelear mientras que los demás se les asignaran tareas investigadoras o de protección-continuo kakashi-

—Y qué clase de prueba nos hará?-pregunto Shikamaru con pereza

—3 pruebas en donde mediremos: su inteligencia, sus habilidades y su resistencia en el campo de batalla-respondió-

—Y antes de que se quejen, le aviso que estas pruebas no se les está aplicando solo a los cazadores si no también a las otras 2 especies por igual-dijo Asuma- así que si tienen algún tipo de queja será mejor que no tenga algo que ver con eso-dijo en tono amenazante- …-Y luego de un minuto de silencio incomodo kakashi hablo-

—Bien, las pruebas se harán en los salones de abajo y en el campo, así que empecemos-dijo saliendo de la habitación y los demás lo siguieron.

**En otro lado**

Al igual que con los cazadores los licántropos y los vampiros estaban haciendo la prueba… Kurenai era la vampira encargada en realizarles las pruebas a los licántropos como Gai-sensei (cazador) era el de los vampiros… Las pruebas eran individuales, es decir, les decía a todos lo que haría y luego los hacía pasar uno por uno a un salón en donde solo estarían ellos dos y su líder observando. La primera prueba consistía en un examen escrito y pequeños juegos de estrategia e inteligencia, la segunda prueba median su fuerza, rapidez, equilibrio y flexibilidad y en la tercera y última prueba trataba de un pequeño combate sádico en donde los harían sufrir hasta llegar a su límite y así poder medir su resistencia.

Luego de unas cuantas horas se reunieron todos para dar los resultados.

**Licántropos**

—Bien-hablaba Kurenai mientras sostenía una hoja de papel en sus manos- procederé a nombrar a los que irán conmigo, si escuchan su nombre levántense, por favor-dijo-…Naruto, Tente, Kiba, Temari y Matsuri.

**Vampiros**

—Los que irán conmigo son:…-dijo Gai-sensei con su típico comportamiento- Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Gaara, Hinata y Suigetsu

**Cazadores**

—A los que elegí fueron: Sakura, Nanami, Kankuro, Lee, Shikamaru y Karin-dijo Kakashi

—Empaquen sus cosas porque partiremos-les ordenaron a los elegidos y de inmediato fueron a obedecer sin palabra alguna-


	4. Chapter 4

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 04: La líder es Tsudase!<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—A dónde demonios nos llevas?- pregunto Karin molesta-  
>—Ya te dije, cuando lleguemos lo sabrás- respondió Kakashi quien caminaba cómodamente por el bosque ah pesar de ser seguido por 6 cazadores a su espalda que se veían muy equipados-<p>

—…uuuuh! Que molesto, por que no solo lo dices y ya?- peleaba Karin con Kakashi pues no solo desconfiaba del él, sino que también era su enemigo y no podía "evitarlo"-

—Así será todo el camino verdad?- dijo Nanami suponiéndolo-

—Es Karin, por supuesto que sí-respondió Sakura sarcásticamente-

—Solo es una problemática… nunca se calla-dijo Shikamaru con su típica pereza-

—Para ti todas las mujeres son problemáticas- dijo Kankuro en burla-

—Jajaja excepto yo verdad?- dijo Nanami con orgullo-

—Tú no cuentas… eres como un hombre- se burlo Shikamaru haciendo reír a Kankuro-

—Claro…-murmuro Nanami molesta-  
>—No les pares, son unos idiotas- le dijo Sakura consolándola-<p>

—Por cierto… adonde creen que nos lleven…ah una mansión tétrica? Oh ah un campo en medio de la nada con varias cabañas?- pregunto Nanami de la nada apoyando sus brazos en ambos chicos-

—Lo más probable, si no me equivoco, seria en el castillo antiguo de Rose-respondió Shikamaru-

—Eso sería increíble- dijo Kankuro emocionado-  
>—Si…podríamos hacer muchas locuras en ese lugar- dijo Nanami al igual que Kankuro<p>

—Para qué demonios la consuelo- pensó Sakura en voz alta con sarcasmo-…el castillo de Rose?...- dijo pensativa y sus amigos lograron escucharla así que voltearon sus miradas ah donde ella-  
>—Roseline… la…- decía Shikamaru-<br>—Si ya se…- lo interrumpió- pero no sé, es poco probable- dijo confundida-  
>—Al menos que no seamos los únicos que estemos en ese lugar-respondió Shikamaru-<br>—Eh? no es posible, nadie dijo nada de tener que convivir en una casa con ellos- dijo Sakura alterada llamando la atención de todos-  
>—Eso es verdad?-pregunto Karin hecha una furia-<br>—Pues parece que si-respondió ya que él tampoco estaba del todo seguro-  
>—Como que "parece que sí" a que te refieres con eso-dijo imitándolo burlonamente-<br>—Cuando me llamaron para hacer las pruebas no me dieron información suficiente…solo que tenía que hacerles las prueba y luego llevarlos hasta acá sin más-respondió pensativo sospechando lo mismo que Shikamaru-  
>—Hay es?-pregunto Nanami al alzar la vista y ver un enorme castillo en medio de la nada, se notaba que era antiguo pero estaba bien cuidado-<p>

—Si- respondió y siguió caminando-  
>—Asss… esto va hacer malo-piensa Shikamaru en voz alta-<p>

**Ya adentro**

Tanto los vampiros como los licántropos estaban adentro esperando por los cazadores… en el ambiente se podía notar ah leguas la horrible tensión que había entre cada especie, la sala se encontraba dividida por una línea imaginaria en la cual, cada lado se encontraba una raza diferente. Los cazadores se ubicaron en todo el cetro del lugar; era enorme, con esa decoración de los 50, alfombra, candelabros, largas ventanas y unas largas escaleras que llevaban ah las habitaciones. Justo de hay salió una mujer rubia y de enormes senos acompañada de una joven de pelo marro y ojos negros

—Silencio!- Ordeno con autoridad la mujer pechugona- Soy Tsudase… una sirena de aguas saladas y ella es Chizuno es una sirena de aguas dulces y mi ayudante. A partir de este momento… Yo! seré la única autoridad legítima en este lugar…entendido!-volvió ah gritar esperando la respuesta-  
>—Que?-se preguntaron todos-<br>—Bien…les seré más clara-dijo sarcásticamente- los líderes de las 3 razas me concedieron el poder de guiar y ordenar ah todos y cada uno de ustedes, en pocas palabras, desde ahora, la única líder ah la que deben obedecer, será nadie mas y nadie manos que a Mi… cualquier acto de traición será castigado severamente así que mas les vale pensarlo dos veces antes de desobedecerme. Las reglas? son simples, se está prohibido el racismo, las peleas y cualquier otra cosa que me cause molestia, se esta prohibido salir de este lugar sin mi autorización o la de algún otro representante, que vienen siendo: Gai-sensei, Kakashi, Kurenai y Chizune los cuales estarán obligados ah vigilarlos y contarme todo lo que ocurre en este lugar, al igual esta prohibido las visitas oh la comunicación con humanos comunes dentro de este castillo… eso involucra, cualquier aparato electrónico como celulares o laptos por lo que quedan totalmente confiscados-enuncio haciendo que todos abuchearan y se quejaran por ello- están prohibidas las quejas-agrego asesinamente haciendo que todos dejaran de abuchear- no tolerare alguna queja absurda como "no deseo compartir mi cuarto con otra especie"-dijo en burla- así es… cuatro habitaciones, dos para chicos, dos para chica. Bien… creo que esto es todo por ahora. Las habitaciones de las chicas están en el pasillo de la derecha- menciono señalando con la mano las escaleras que llevaban ah ese pasillo- la de los chicos, en el pasillo izquierdo-dijo haciendo el mismo acto- vayan a sus habitaciones… los representantes por favor síganme- les ordeno mientras bajaba las escaleras y se marchaba del lugar

—Tiene que estar bromeando!- pensó Tenten en voz alta-  
>—Al parecer no- respondió Temari observando ah sus posibles compañeras de cuarto-<p>

—Como sea, tenemos que estar las tres juntas- dijo Matsuri- así que será mejor que vayamos ah las habitaciones ahora-  
>—Somos 8 chicas… con solo dos habitaciones de segura habrá una de sobra-contesto Temari-<br>—Ya vamos antes de que ocupen puesto-dijo matsuri jalándolas de los brazos, ignorando el comentario de Temari-

—Que molesto…compartir habitaciones? No soporto ah Karin… tampoco ah las demás. Esto va hacer un infierno- opino Sakura-  
>—Demasiado tarde… ya lo es-dijo Nanami caminado a su lado hacia las habitaciones al igual que todos-<p>

—Eso fue muy rápido-dijo Naruto tratando de comprender aun la situación  
>—…Solo fue muy directa-comenta Kiba con ironía-<p>

—Cuál es la diferencia?  
>—No quisiera malgastar mi tiempo en explicártelo-dijo en burla corriendo ah una habitación-<br>—Kiba!-lo llama molesto mientras corre detrás de el-

Los otros chicos guardaron su furia a sus adentro pues tenían mucho más que decir. Al final terminaron así:

**Cuarto de chicas**  
>1-Temari, Tenten, Matsuri y Hinata<br>2-Sakura, Nanami, Karin e Ino

**Cuarto de chicos**

1-Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru y Kankuro  
>2-Sasuke, Gaara, Neji y Suigetsu <p>


	5. Chapter 5

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 05: compañeras de cuarto<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Cuarto de chicas 1**

Temari, Tenten, Matsuri y Hinata

****Las 3 chicas se acomodaron juntas en la habitación haciendo ah un lado ah la otra compañera la cual era un vampiro, no sabían su nombre, tampoco querían saberlo, mientras menos se comunicaran la una ah la otra menos serian las ganas de querer matarla… ah decir verdad la pobre Hinata estaba en desventaja pues estaba sola rodeada de 3 licántropos que obviamente no la quería ni ah 500 metros de distancia, pero no le quedaba de otra, no es que les tuviera miedo pues no le tenía, solo no podía soportar la idea sentirse observada por 8 ojos llenos de furia todo el tiempo

—Maldición… tenía que ser un vampiro-dijo Temari-  
>—Ah una cazadora la hubiera tolerados mas pero…-comentaba Matsuri-<br>—Que te pasa Tenten?-le pregunto Temari viendo que observaba detalladamente ah la Hyuga-  
>—Eh? Nada…-respondió volviendo en sí- supongo que es porque han pasado muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, tal vez debería descansar un rato-<br>—Estas loca! Con una vampira tan cerca no podría ni pestañear-expreso Matsuri en susurro-  
>—No dramatices-dijo Temari con sarcasmo y en susurro-<br>—Es la pura verdad-respondió-  
>—Pues mientras yo duermo ustedes me vigilaran así que…-decía Tenten en burla para luego lanzarse ah la cama y al hacerlo quedo dormida de inmediato-<br>—Uh?…Tenten!-se sorprendió Matsuri al ver que se podo dormir tan rápido- en verdad estaba cansada-comento sarcástica-  
>—Terminemos de desempacar-sugirió Temari- <p>

**Cuarto de chicas 2**

Sakura, Nanami, Karin e Ino

De nuevo la vampira mujer quedo en solitario rodeada de sus enemigos en una habitación, con la diferencia en que se trataban de cazadores y esta chica era Ino

—Y bien…-decía Karin acercándose ah Ino- tu eres…una vampira, no es así?-le pregunto y esta le respondió mostrándole sus largos y afilados colmillos saliendo de su boca, molestándola-  
>—Es así-respondió con una sonrisa burlona en su labio cosa que la molesto aun mas-<p>

—Maldita cretina, con quién crees que estás hablando!-le dijo casi ah los gritos-  
>—No lo sé… tal vez con una cazadora mediocre de última categoría? Eso es lo más probable, no crees tú?-le respondió y aunque se tenso mas el lugar Nanami no pudo contener la risa así que trato de disimularla tapándose la boca-<br>—Eres…una…

—Sí, ya lo sé, no es la primera vez que me lo dice-la interrumpió-  
>—No es para sorprenderse-<br>—Al igual que tu peinado-le dijo en insulto-  
>—Si no fuera por las estúpidas reglas estarías muerta en este momento-le reto-<p>

—Yo no estaría tan segura-respondió haciendo que Karin suspirara tensamente para resistirse y no salir de sus casillas-  
>—Esta no la olvido-la amenazo y volvió ah su lugar, Nanami quien es un poco anormal se presento-<p>

—Por cierto yo soy Nanami, esa es Karin y ella es Sakura-las señalo y estas la miraron como diciéndole "qué coño estás haciendo"- Y tu quien eres?-le pregunto-  
>—…Ino-respondió extrañada-<br>—Hmmm… tú estabas viva cuando ocurrió la segunda guerra de razas no es así?-le pregunto con curiosidad-  
>—Uh?…Si-respondió con dificultad-<br>—Guao… debes de tener unos 4mil años…eres una antigüedad-le dijo en burla molestando ah Ino-  
>—Antigüedad! Que parezco objeto de museo o que onda? Tal ves tenga el doble de tu edad pero no soy ninguna antigüedad-<p>

—Vamos tú podrías ser mi tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara…-decía Nanami infinidades de veces molestando como nunca ah Ino-…tatara-tatara…  
>—Ya cierra la boca-la interrumpió molesta- que sabes tu eh? Para los cazadores todo es fácil, solo son humanos con estúpidas habilidades y solo por eso se creen reyes del mundo-<br>—Pues por algo gobernamos la tierra-respondió Sakura-  
>—Enserio?-dijo con ironía- pues qué lindo gobierno tienen-expreso fríamente-<br>—Oye Ino-la llamo Nanami- como se siente…crecer…sin hacerlo?-le pregunto secamente, la frialdad en los ojos de Nanami eran incluso más fuertes que los de Neji… profundos, oscuros y vacios, por momento se sintió intimidada, solo una persona la hacía sentir así y no era precisamente algo que le agradase-  
>—Yo me largo!-dijo con voz cortante, tenía miedo, pensaba que moriría si seguía observando aquellos ojos, pero no era algo que la podría traumatizar… después de todo los ojos de esa persona eran mucho peores-<br>—Ah? Se fue…-dijo Nanami inocentemente- sigamos desempacando-sugirió volviendo ah centrarse en su parte, obvio Sakura y Karin se quedaron observándose una ah la otra confundidas, no entendían que había pasado, aun así no le quisieron tomar mucha importancia-

La rubia apenas cerró la puerta se apoyo de la pared de al frente con la mano, estuvo a punto de caerse, estaba asustada, recordar esos ojos… intentaba calmarse, se volteo y apoyo ahora su espalda en la fría pared y respiro

—…Asss- suspiro tratando de relajarse cuando la puerta ah su lado salió alguien que le puso los pelos de punta, los ojos de esa persona, estaba ahí, ahora-  
>—Uh? I…Ino estas bien?-le pregunto Hinata preocupada-<br>—…solo es Hinata-reacciono ah la voz de Hinata aliviándose mientras controlaba su pulso cardiaco-  
>—…Ah?-expreso aun mas confundida-<br>—No es nada… olvídalo-dijo secamente retirándose del lugar- 

**Con Tsudase**

****—Dentro estas semanas no haremos ningún tipo de misión-comento Tsudase sentada en su escritorio observando detalladamente ah cada uno de los representantes enviados al lugar-

Era un cuarto pequeño, simple pero elegante, con un escritorio de madera oscura, dos puertas enormes que cubrían casi todo el largo del cuarto, una alfombra roja que forraba el piso, largas ventanas con cortinas oscuras que se intercalaban con estantes plateadas repletos de libros, algunas matas para decorar y recuadros de una mujer elegante identificada con el nombre de Rosaline

—Y por qué?-pregunto Gai-sensei con un poco de desanimo-  
>—Es por lógica-respondió Kurenai-…estamos uniendo ah tres razas enemigas en un solo lugar y contra su propia voluntad… aun no están preparados para realizar algún tipo de misión juntos-culmino-<br>—Además… estamos hablando de jóvenes inmaduros y orgullosos, cosa que solo lo hace más difícil-dijo Kakashi-  
>—Exactamente-acertó Tsudase- quiero que en estas tres semanas los evalúen ah cada uno de ellos… personalidad, habilidades, cualquier cosa, pueden hacerles pruebas si quieren, solo espero que los calmen y los unan un poco...en pocas palabras, prepárenlos para la verdad-dijo-<br>—Que! En solo tres semanas? No cree usted que es muy pronto?-dijo Kurenai-  
>—No!-se antepuso Tsudase con autoridad<p>

—Pero eso les afectara profundamente, no sabemos cómo podrían reaccionar-dijo Gai-sensei-  
>—Pues para eso están aquí!-dijo Tsudase ah los gritos ya cansada- ustedes se enteraron de eso hasta hace poco y nosotros también, ya es hora de que ellos lo sepan, necesito que sepan la verdad y la enfrenten… es la única forma de cortar barreras y vencer ah los Akatsuki…entendido!-les pregunto y estos agacharon la cabeza aguantando el rencor-<br>—Si-respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo poniéndole fin ah la conversación-  
>—Bien…eso es todo por hoy, sus habitaciones están del otro lado de la mansión en planta baja…Chizune los guiara-les dijo al tiempo que se sentaba y se volteaba dándoles la espalda-<br>—Por aquí-les señalo Chizune mientras salía de la habitación seguida de los representantes-


	6. Chapter 6

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 06: Sospechas<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ah la mañana siguiente**

Todos se levantaron y se acomodaron tranquilamente para dirigirse al comedor el cual, era una sala con una mesa enorme y varias sillas ah su alrededor, tenia cuadros en las paredes, matas decorativas y candelabros encima del mantel blanco que cubría la mesa, solo habían dos puertas en el comedor y una de ellas llevaba ah la cocina en la que se encontraban varios hombres cocinando. Por algún motivo los representantes y Chizune estaban ausentes. En fin, una vez que todos los chicos estuvieran hay, empezaron ah servirles su desayuno el cual consistía en panquecas y aderezo u otra cosa que le quisieran echar

—Antes de comer, me parece buena idea de que se presenten cada uno, para conocerse un poco, y evitar apodos ridículo-dijo Tsudase de mala gana- Empieza tu- señalo al de su izquierda-Solo el nombre, tu edad y raza-  
>—Me llamo Kankuro, Tengo 17 años y soy un cazador de clase B-respondió y luego vino Lee, después Sasuke y así sucesivamente hasta el último ah la izquierda de Tsudase-<br>—Bien…empecemos ah comer-dijo Tsudase y todos siguieron la orden-

—Pásame la miel, por fa-le pidió Matsuri ah Tenten con amabilidad-  
>—Ten-aviso al tiempo que se la entregaba-<br>—Te paso algo?-le pregunto Temari ah Tenten-  
>—No gracias… solo con mantequilla está bien-respondió-<br>—Que jugó es este?-dijo Karin con asco observando el extraño jugo rosa de arriba ah bajo-  
>—No se habrá metido un pelo tuyo hay, verdad Sakura?-dijo Nanami en broma molestándola-<br>—Tienes un pelo tan extraño… es imposible que sea natural-dijo Ino con ironía-  
>—Es natural!-respondió Sakura casi como si se tratase de un desafío-<br>—Si claro-dijo Ino con sarcasmo  
>—Mantequilla con ajo?-le pregunto Sakura en burla ah Ino acercándole la mantequilla haciendo reír ah los demás-<br>—No gracias-respondió molesta-  
>—Tu te lo pierdes-dijo con voz triunfadora-<p>

—Oye Shikamaru, estas panquecas están muy buenas-decía Lee con emoción-…te vas a comer…  
>—No…-lo interrumpió con su típico tono perezoso- comételas tu si quieres-dijo Shikamaru entregándole el plato y al tener el espacio vacío apoyo su cabeza junto ah sus brazos en la mesa quedando rendido-<br>—Al parecer juntarse tanto con Choji afecta-dijo Karin con sarcasmo-  
>—Déjalo en paz…después de todo, tiene razón, estas panquecas están re buenas-responde Nanami con la misma emoción que Lee-<br>—Aun así no debería comer tanto-opino Karin-

—No tienes que comer si no quieres hacerlo-le dijo Sasuke ah Hinata viendo que esta jugaba con su comida-  
>—Eh? No…no es eso-respondió con nerviosismo- es… es que yo…nunca eh comido pan…panquecas-dijo<br>—Con tantos años y nunca has probado panquecas?-dijo Naruto de ignorante y extrañado sentado enfrente de ellos y por algún motivo eso molesto ah todos los vampiros-  
>—Eh? Pues…<br>—No tienes que darle una explicación-dijo Neji molesto- el no es nadie como para que le tengas que responder-  
>—Atrévete ah repetirlo cabrón!-le grito Naruto molesto-<br>—Silencio!-grito Tsudase molesta- esta mesa es para comer, así que limítense ah abrir la boca únicamente para tragar-dijo y todos obedecieron sus ordenes al pie de la letra… bueno casi todos-

—Esto me sigue pareciendo absurdo-comento Karin en susurro- que no les basto con "unir fuerzas", también quieren hacer esto? Acaso son idiotas o qué?-  
>—No podemos desobedecer la leyes de los superiores, además no están malo como piensas, vele el lado bueno-dijo Nanami comiendo-<br>—Lado bueno? De qué lado bueno estás hablando tú?  
>—Pues, podríamos tener un romance prohibido al estilo de crepúsculo… que no es excitante!- dijo Nanami como digna fanática-<br>—Estas loca!-dijo alterada pero en susurro-  
>—Además los chicos no están nada mal, no importa ah donde mires, cada vez hay uno mejor que el otro-respondió Nanami emocionada-<br>—Tu estas graduada de ignorante, como puedes decir algo así en una situación como esta?-dijo Karin casi ah los gritos llamando la atención de todos-  
>—Supongo que es natural en mi-respondió como si nada-…además es verdad<br>—Ya cierra la boca-la callo Karin al tiempo que Tsudase contaba del uno al cien para calmarse y no reventar-  
>—Estúpidos humanos-piensa Suigetsu en voz tan baja que ni siquiera el chico ah su lado pudo escucharlo-<br>—Que dijiste?-dijo Karin cabroneada dirigiéndose ah Suigetsu-  
>—Que?-se pregunto sorprendido-…<br>—No te hagas el inocente te escuche-dijo Karin-  
>—Ya basta-dijo Tsudase saliendo de sus casillas- dije que cerraran la puta boca y se limitaran a comer, si no tienen hambre lárguense de aquí-dijo echa una furia-<p>

Varios se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del comedor una tras otros, todos estresados y malhumorados dejando solos ah Temari, Shikamaru (porque estaba dormido), Tenten, Hinata, Lee y Gaara

—…Tsk…esto es ridículo-expreso Tsudase levantándose y dejando solo ah los chicos presentes, cada uno estaba separados por varias sillas, el silencio era incomodo pero soportable, Temari se levanto y se sentó al lado de Tenten-  
>—Pensé que serias la primera en irte-dijo Tenten-<br>—Que puedo hacer, en las mañanas me da mucha hambre-respondió entre cada bocado-  
>—Jajaja-rio Tenten levemente- vistes como se pusieron los vampiros de sobre protectores?-le pregunto en susurro-<br>—Si, pero será por ser débil por que para ser sincera esa chica parece medio inepta-respondió Temari con ironía-  
>—Si lo fuera, no estaría aquí-recordó Tenten-<p>

—Vas ah probar algo si quiera?-le pregunto Shikamaru ah Hinata despertándose-  
>—Ah?... pues…-se quedo pensativa<br>—En donde están todos?-se pregunto Shikamaru al ver el salón vacio-  
>—Maldito vago, como puedes dormir en un momento así?-dijo Temari molesta-<br>—Se retiraron-contesto Gaara ah la respuesta- deben de andar regados por toda la mansión-  
>—…Asss, por lo menos podre dormir tranquilo en la habitación-dijo Shikamaru con pereza, levantándose de su asiento-<br>—Estas hablando enserio? Cuanto tiempo piensas dormir?-dijo Temari en sarcasmo-  
>—No seas problemática mujer-respondió-<br>—Problemática?-repito entre dientes-  
>—Temari cálmate-le dijo Tenten-<br>—Calmarme? Estas hablando enserio? Como puedes desperdiciar tu vida durmiendo? Es totalmente ridículo-  
>—Dímelo tu… tantos años en este mundo debe de darte mucha experiencia-respondió Shikamaru molestándola más que nunca pero esta decidió contenerse y actuar con madures… oh algo así-<br>—Sabes que… olvídalo, vete ah dormir si te da la puta gana, ese no es mi asunto-  
>—Asss menudo problema…-dijo pensativo y luego observo ah Hinata-<p>

Esta estaba ida como decidiéndose en probar oh no el desayuno, hasta que por fin se decidió; con el tenedor tomo un trozo y lo probo lentamente, sus ojos se volvían mas brillosos, al parecer le había gustado pues volvió ah tragar otro pedazo, Shikamaru la miro con incógnita y Gaara lo había notado por lo que le envió una de sus miradas asesinas llamando la atención de todos

—Tienes algún problema?-le pregunto Gaara con amenaza-  
>—Todos los vampiros que fueron enviados ah este lugar estaban vivos en la segunda guerra mundial de razas no es así?-pregunto y Hinata se sorprende un poco dándole la respuesta que Shikamaru quería-…eso supuse-dijo casi con orgullo y se marcho del comedor-<br>—Que demonios fue eso?-dijo Temari extrañada y Tenten tratando de entender ah Shikamaru observo ah Hinata con detenimiento-…Vámonos de aquí, esta gente está loca-dice al tiempo que la toma del brazo y la jala hacia afuera-  
>—A que crees que se refería el vago?-pregunto Tenten-<br>—Como voy ah saberlo, ese tipo es extraño, me saca de quicio y lo peor es que me lo encuentro en todas partes, su presencia me enferma-responde Temari molesta- es decir, como alguien puede ser tan vago y lento y...-se interrumpió ah sí misma- Asss…maldición-  
>—Eso solo me deja más intriga… Esa tal Hinata tiene algo extraño y voy ah averiguarlo-dijo Tenten-<br>—Vamos…Hinata es una bebe disfrazada de vampira, es inofensiva-  
>—Y como lo sabes?-le pregunto Tenten ah Temari-<br>—Que no es obvio? puedo recibir su aura ah través de mi olfato como todo un licántropo profesional-recordó Temari con superioridad-  
>—Se acerca la primavera, tu nariz debe de estar fallándote-dice molestando ah Temari-<br>—Eso no tiene nada que ver!-respondió ah la defensiva- 

**Con Tsudase**

****—Ya decidieron que hacer?-les pregunto Tsudase ah los senseis parados uno al lado de otro frente al escritorio de la líder-

—Estamos en eso-respondió Kurenai mientras cargaba una hoja en la mano-  
>—Que les falta?-pregunto-<br>—El horario-respondió kakashi-  
>—Sip…cuando empezamos?-le pregunto Gay con emoción-<br>—Esta misma tarde-respondió Tsudase al igual que Gay pero con mas picardía en su rosto, como si se tratase de un plan maquiavélico oh algo por el estilo-


	7. Chapter 7

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 07: Entrenamiento<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Más tarde del mismo día  
><strong>

Tsudase reúne ah todos en el salón principal, como era normal se puso en la cima de las escaleras para que todos la pudieran observar, con la diferencia de que esta vez los representantes la acompañaban

—Silencio…-pedía Chizune tímidamente pero nadie le hizo caso- silencio por favor-volvió ah pedir pero el resultado fue el mismo-…por favor guar…  
>—Que cierren la maldita boca!-grito Tsudase con impaciencia haciendo que todos obedecieran inmediatamente- Bien, los reunimos acá para avisarles sobre lo planeado, esta semana estará libre para que se adapten ah la mansión y eviten idioteces como la que hizo Naruto está la mañana, pues cuando se les dice que hay trampas en el patio es para que no salgan-dijo con sarcasmo-<p>

—Mooo… solo fue un accidente-se quejo sobándose la cabeza-

—Como sea, esta semana se dedicaran ah desempacar y además aprovecharemos el tiempo libre para realizarles pequeñas pruebas y medir sus habilidades, en pocas palabras un leve entrenamiento para prepararlos para la primera misión, entendido?-pregunto con autoridad-  
>-Si-respondieron todos al unisonó-<br>—Mas les vale… yo me retirare, Chizune les indicara sus horarios u otras cosas que deban saber-dijo y como aviso se retiro del lugar-  
>—…Bien-tomo la palabra Chizune al ver que Tsudase ya estaba fuera del salón- como solo tenemos una semana empezaremos desde hoy con los entrenamientos, cada uno de los profesores los llevara ah algún lugar especifico ah realizar su cometido, eso significa que no se hará nada individualmente…-dijo haciendo que todos quejaran en susurro- el primer profesor será Gai-sensei pero como ya es tarde empezaran con kakashi, por favor dejen sus cosas y sigan ah su sensei-culmino y todos empezaron ah realizar la orden-<p>

kakashi los llevo ah una especie de terraza enorme en la mansión, estaba vacía y toda gris ah excepción de unos carteles oh pancartas colgadas en varias partes como punto de referencia al parecer practicarían la puntería

—Bien-hablo kakashi- quiero ver que tan buenos son utilizando armas y en especial quiero ver que tan buena es su puntería-comento con indiferencia- lo único que tendrán que hacer es lanzar las cuchillas hacia el centro de los carteles…-  
>—Oh que difícil!-dice Karin con sarcasmo-<br>—Son tres niveles… en el primero, tendrán que lanzar 3 o más cuchillas al mismo tiempo en puntos diferentes, en el segundo, tendrán que lanzar las cuchillas ah los puntos movibles tienes que estar pendientes con estos porque algunos llegan hasta los 300km por hora o mas… y el tercero y último nivel, será igual que el segundo con la diferencia que tendrán los ojos tapados así que dependerán de sus otros instintos-  
>—…Decías!-le dice Nanami ah Karin con sarcasmo casi asesinamente-<br>—Serán evaluados en: excelentes, regulare, pésimos o terribles-continua- bien, quien quiere ser el primero?-pregunta pero nadie se ofrece- como nadie quiere lo haremos por orden alfabético-sugirió y nadie lo reprocho así que lo tomo como un sí y empezó ah llamar- el primero será… Gaara-dice pensativo mientras ordenaba sus ideas en la mente- pasa al frente- le dice y lo pone en medio del lugar mientras que los demás se alejan ah una distancia prudente, sus tiros fueron casi perfectos, en los últimos niveles se le dificulto un poco y en el 3ro le falló en uno… el resultado fue: regular- Siguiente… Hinata-la llamo, temblorosa se acerca y hace la prueba falla en unos pocos, culpa de los nervios, ella era una chica tímida y el hecho de que más de 20 ojos la observaran la mataba de los nervios, el resultado fue: pésimo y así siguió…

Ino…regular

Kiba…regular

Kankuro…pésimo

Lee…regulas

Karin…excelente

Matsuri…regular

Nanami…pésimo

Naruto…pésimo

Neji…excelente

Sasuke…excelente

Sakura…regular

Shikamaru…pésimo

Suigetsu…excelente

Temari…regular

—Regular…-toma kakashi la palabra- siguiente y última… Tenten-la llama y ella se dirige hacia el-…no hace falta que tomes la prueba-le dice y esta lo mira con sarcasmo-…típico… ve al centro-dice con ironía y se retira con los demás, la primera prueba inicia-

Esta toma 10 cuchillas, 5 en cada mano e inmediata mente las suelta dando todas en el blanco perfectamente, ni un centímetro menos ni un centímetro más, repite lo mismo dos veces completando el nivel, luego toma una cuchilla por cada mano se detiene ah observar los puntos en movimientos y en menos de 3 segundos los lanza, luego 8 mas las cuales todas dieron al objetivo, sorprendiendo ah todos, bueno ah casi todos, esta chica estaba demostrando una habilidad extrema con las armas, sus movimientos y sus increíble capacidad en la puntería era superiores ah las de cualquier otro, llego al 3er nivel, le vendaron los ojos y empezó ah utilizar sus oídos, ah sentir cualquier vibración en el piso y como en los casos anteriores el resultado más que excelente fue perfecto, haciendo que la castaña diera cierta sonrisilla de superioridad ah los demás

—Que no se te suban los humos-le advirtió kakashi acercándose indiferentemente ah ella mientras anotaba algo en una hoja-… el resultado fue perfecto… pero aun no lo superas ah el-le aviso con frialdad haciendo que esta se molestara "levemente". Luego se dirigió ah los demás- Es todo por hoy, ya pueden regresar ah sus habitaciones, recuerden que mañana en la mañana empiezan con Gai-sensei, el los estará esperando en la sala principal-dijo como si tuviera una horrible jaqueca-… o al menos eso espero-pensó en voz alta y con sarcasmo-

**En la noche, cuarto de los chicos 2  
>Sasuke, Gaara, Neji y Suigetsu<strong>

—Wuaa ese entrenamiento fue demasiado fácil-comenta Suigetsu al tiempo en que se lanza ah la cama-…y esa chica… Tenten, es que se llama?- comenta repasando mentalmente lo que decía- vaya que es hábil-recuerda, los 3 cubos de hielo lo ignoraron crudamente, le hacían la indiferencia y Suigetsu no lo soportaba, cada uno hacia lo que tenía que hacer como si estuviera solos en la habitación, el aburrimiento era inevitable y el silencio emanaba tensión-…Tsk, son insoportables de verdad, sobretodos ustedes dos-dijo refiriéndose ah Sasuke y ah Neji- tan orgullosos y cretinos, porque no se mueren de una vez y le dan la oportunidad ah los que si quieren disfrutar de una laaarga vida de verdad-dijo en burla molestándolos-  
>—Como coño crees que alguien podría disfrutar de una vida así?-respondió Neji molesto-<br>—Yo lo hago-contesto con ironía en su voz  
>—Porque eres un ignorante al que todo le resbala, no te importa nadie ni nada, no tienes valor alguno, solo te importas a ti mismo-<br>—Ahora yo soy el malo verdad? El hecho de que yo sepa cómo vivir mi vida no significa que no tenga valor-  
>—De que vida hablas? Tu ya estás muerto-le dice Neji-<br>—Y que importa, puedo hablar y disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, algo que tú no puedes-le dice arrogantemente cosa que cabronea ah Neji quien como reflejo saca sus colmillos en amenaza- jajaja solo te molestas porque tengo la razón, es tal como dice Ino, ambos son monstros sin sentimientos, lo poco que tenían de humanidad desapareció hace mucho tiempo-dice y de la nada Sasuke se coloca frente ah él y lo agarra de la camisa alzándolo al tiempo que enseña sus colmillo-  
>—Que sabes tú de sentimientos humanos ah? Acaso algunas ves los has sentido?-le responde con voz asesina y amenazante molestando ah Suigetsu-<p>

—Tsk…-fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca-  
>—Las peleas están prohibidas-recuerda Gaara repentinamente, Sasuke miro ah Suigetsu furioso y luego lo soltó con brusquedad para ir ah su lado de la habitación-<br>—…No somos inmortales-dice Suigetsu-  
>—No hace falta que nos recuerdes que podemos matarte, solo hace mas tentadora la oferta-dice Neji en sarcasmo-<br>—Jajaja-ríe burlonamente- si bueno, yo no tengo un maldito vejestorio como padre adoptivo-le dijo haciéndolo molestar, Neji que apenas se resistía se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir y como estaba justo ah la espalda de Suigetsu este choco hombro ah hombro con él ah propósito como amenaza, y luego salió del cuarto

**Por otro lado  
><strong>

"_Tu resultado fue perfecto…pero aun no lo superas ah el"_

Era lo que pasaba por la mente de la castaña una y otra vez, esta estaba en la terraza en la que se había hecho el entrenamiento bajo la leve luz de la luna que estaba cubierta por nubes negras y enormes que soltaban pesadas gotas de agua, aun así parada en el centro de la terraza lanzaba cuchilla por cuchilla una y otra vez descargando su ira y frustración, la lluvia no lo dejaba notar pero de sus ojos salían pesadas lagrimas cristalinas que solo la hacían molestar aun mas, todo lo que lanzaba daba justo al blanco, pero no era suficiente, no soportaba la idea de ser débil, la presión, la responsabilidad que caía en sus hombros era pesada e insoportable, y ahora esto… es como para dejarse matar.

Tenten estaba haciendo movimientos increíbles cada uno más poderoso que el otro, tenía la intención de no detenerse hasta caer al piso sin poder mas, era prácticamente masoquismo, se auto castigaba, pero de qué?.

La castaña sintió algo ah su espalda y volteo rápidamente para lanzar la cuchilla pero se detuvo al chocar con la mirada aperlada que se resaltaron masivamente debido al rayo que cayó justo en ese momento, esta se detuvo en seco, su respiración era agitada y aun estaba tratando de asimilar la situación

—Que haces aquí?-fue lo primero que salió de su boca, trato de disimular su estado y en especial hacer pasar sus lagrimas por simples gotas de aguas-  
>—Vine ah practicar, pero al parecer se me adelantaron-respondió secamente y con un leve tono de ironía-<br>—No estoy de humor para tu maldita arrogancia, así que será mejor que me dejes en paz oh juro que te matare-le respondió en amenaza-

—Estas cansada, debilitada, mojada… como me podrías matar en ese estado?  
>—Te sorprendería la respuesta-dijo molesta apretando con fuerza el puñal de la cuchilla-<br>—Un poco de práctica no me vendría mal-le dijo de forma retadora y esta sonrió con emoción, sin duda alguna, le daría una buena paliza-


	8. Chapter 8

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 08: Esferas<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**En la mañana del día siguiente**

Eran apenas las 4 de la mañana, todo era tranquilo, algunos dormían otros reposaban en sus camas y algunos leían algún libro, en fin todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que…

—Despierten!- gritaba Gai sensei con su típica hiperactividad mientras corría de cuarto en cuarto con una bocina en la mano la cual tocaba ah cada rato- es hora de entrenar!-volvió ah gritar-  
>—Pero qué demonios?-se pregunta Nanami despertando pesadamente-<br>—Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma-Despertó Karin cabroneada con enormes ganas de matarlo-  
>—Oh Gai-sensei! Es increíble la cantidad de energía que tiene siendo tan temprano-dice Lee emocionado con dos estrellitas brillando en sus ojos-<br>—Por supuesto Lee, un hombre siempre debe de tener energías, no importa la hora que sea-dice con orgullo al tiempo que levanta su pulgar y lanza una de sus sonrisas cegadoras-  
>—Oh Gai-sensei usted es increíble-dice llorando ah cantaros-<br>-Oh Lee-  
>-Gai sensei-<br>-Lee-  
>—Esto tiene que ser una broma-dice Neji en voz baja y con sarcasmo observando la escena ah distancia-<br>—Despierten todos!-grita Gai repentinamente al terminar con su escena y se dirige al cuarto de las chicas abriendo la puerta salvajemente pero ve ah Matsuri sin camisa-  
>—Ah!-grita Matsuri fuertemente llamando la atención de todos mientras se cubre con la misma camisa que tenía antes-<br>—Eh? Yo…-este se queda en blanco y muy avergonzado ante la escena-  
>—Matsuri! Que paso?-pregunta Sakura saliendo de su cuarto muy preocupada y luego asimila la situación-Gai!-grita su nombre asesinamente dejando salir su lado demoniaco- eres un imbécil-<br>—Ah!-grita Gai asustado al tiempo que sale corriendo de la habitación y esta se dispuso ah perseguirlo por toda la casa hasta atraparlo y acabar con el- Auxilio-pedía Gai tratando de salvar su vida-  
>—Por qué tanto escándalo?-pregunto Shikamaru fastidiado-<br>—No creo que valga la pena explicártelo-respondió Nanami con ironía señalando con el rostro su habitación con la puerta abierta-  
>—Vale, ya comprendí-respondió-<br>—Mooo… maldito Gai-sensei como se atreve ah pararnos ah esta hora?-se queja Naruto mientras con las manos en la cabeza, bostezaba y bajaba las escaleras-  
>—Ese tipo es anormal…qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza?-comenta Kiba molesto-<br>—Anormal? Un poco, el fenómeno es Lee que lo imita y lo idolatra-dice Naruto en burla-  
>—Tal vez tengan razón, pero él les patearía el trasero en cuestión de segundos-comenta Kankuro con arrogancia-<br>—Así?-dice Naruto retándolo-  
>—En especial a ti-<br>—Como dices? Eres un idiota, ese fenómeno no podría vencerme ni en un millón de años-le responde ah la defensiva-  
>—No lo subestimes, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta-le advierte Kankuro-<br>—Si claro-dice Naruto con sarcasmo y se adelanta-  
>-Yo tampoco subestimaría ah Naruto… es un idiota, pero te vencería si fuera necesario-le dijo Kiba imitándolo y luego siguió su camino-<br>—Tsk… estúpidos licántropos-piensa en voz alta-  
>—Entonces para que te metes con ellos?-pregunta Nanami apareciéndose detrás de él repentinamente-<br>—Que quieres?-le pregunto ignorando sus palabras anteriores-  
>—Huy que humor-dice sarcástica<br>—Tsk, que molesta eres, ya te dije que ese es mi estado natural-  
>—Si claro-responde con cinismo haciendo que Kankuro la mirara asesinamente- Vamos, nadie puede ser tan aburrido-<br>—Y Shikamaru qué?  
>—El no es aburrido, solo flojo-<br>—Pero que molesta eres, ya déjame en paz-  
>—Ves ya empezaste de nuevo-dijo en burla y este se molesto mas haciéndola reír-<p>

—Bien-los llamo Gai-sensei llegando salvo y ni tan sano al salón, estaba sudando y agitado, ya había sido castigado por la furiosa pelirosa que llego al lugar como si nada hubiera pasado-…Asss-toma aire y se relaja- Como ya todos están aquí, iremos al patio trasero de la mansión, y no se preocupen las trampas están inactivas en este momento-aviso y tomo su camino guiando al grupo-

—Que estuviste haciendo anoche?-le pregunto Temari ah Tenten con curiosidad y en susurro-  
>—Nada en especifico-respondió con naturalidad-<br>—Y por eso llegaste empapada, sonrojada y además agotada-dijo sarcásticamente-  
>—Pensé que estabas dormida-contesta de igual forma-<br>—Eran las 10 de la tarde! Enserio crees que podría dormir ah esa hora?-  
>—Pues deberías acostumbrarte-<br>—Ese no es mi estilo-dijo en broma-

Después de 5min caminando, llegó ah un enorme patio compuesto únicamente de gramas verdes y un objeto que llamaba mucho la atención… un enorme charco de agua artificial, era ancha y larga, una piscina sobre el nivel del piso de al menos 1 metro de alto

—Qué demonios son esas cosas?-pregunta Temari mas que confundida parecía molesta, pues ah parte del charco había de esos globos en donde te metías y empezabas ah rodar como si fueras un hámster-  
>—Esto será su entrenamiento, se meterán en esos globos y harán lo que yo les diga-respondió con seriedad-<br>—Tiene que ser una broma!-se quejo Karin asqueada- estás hablando enserio?  
>—Por supuesto-respondió como si fuera de lo más obvio-<br>—Eres… un

—Tu primero-la interrumpió Gai-sensei tomándola por el brazo y metiéndola rápidamente ah uno de los globos-  
>—Estas loco? Acaso se te es divertido esto?-dice Karin molesta ya encerrada en el globo y por culpa de un mal movimiento rodo hacia delante cayendo de cara- Ah!-<br>—Hagan fila-dice Gai-sensei ignorando ah Karin y empezó ah meter uno por uno en los globos-

—Patético-piensa Neji en voz baja ya metido en uno de los globos-  
>—Tu crees?-le responde Ino entre dientes- esto es totalmente estúpido, apenas y puedo escuchar bien-dice-<br>—Bien, empecemos, lo primero que harán será correr como si fuera una trotadora, deberán evitar caerse pues por cada caída les aumentare un minuto ah todos-comenta haciendo que todos se molestaran, era injusto-Bien, comiencen ahora-les avisa ignorando sus quejas y luego todos empiezan ah correr, difícilmente contienen el equilibrio y más de uno cae, de seguro encerrados en esa bolsa redonda mantener la respiración era lo que más preocupaba pero no era un problema al menos que fueras claustrofóbico-  
>—Mas rápido-exige Gai-sensei- Shikamaru levántate y enciende tu llama de juventud!-grita con emoción-<br>—Si, si claro-dice levantándose con pereza y empezando ah trotar lentamente-  
>—Muy bien lee, tu llama de la juventud está que arde-grita Gai como era normal y Lee le responde con el puño en alto mientras sus ojos votaban lagrimas de felicidad-<br>—Gai-sensei está orgulloso de mi!-dice con emoción-  
>—Ah!-se escucha, fue Tenten que cayó de cara por haberse enredado con sus propias piernas y ah causa de eso su globo choca con el de Neji tumbándolo ah el- ite!-gime ah causa del dolor-eh? Perdón-se disculpa en reacción al darse cuenta que había tumbado ah alguien y luego Neji voltea y la mira asesinamente-…¬¬ retiro lo dicho-<br>—Al parecer tu única habilidad es la puntería-dice fríamente-  
>—Y al parecer tu única habilidad es ser un idiota-le responde molesta-<br>—Pues al menos yo no me enredo con mis propias piernas-  
>—Y que pasa con eso, oh será que tú no te has caído ni una vez-dice sarcásticamente-<br>—No-responde secamente  
>—Idiota-dice chocándolo con el globo tumbándolo nuevamente y este se para y la choca ah ella molesto y así empiezan una guerra de choces al tiempo que se insultaban-<br>—Hey! Neji, Tenten ya cálmense los dos-les llamo la atención Gai- vuelvan ah su entrenamiento, ahora-exigió  
>—Vale-respondieron los dos al unisonó-<br>—Cretino-piensa Tenten en voz baja-  
>—Inmadura-piensa Neji igual-<p>

**Más tarde**

****—Asss…-suspira Matsuri lanzándose ah su cama como para dejarse matar con tal de descansar-…12 malditas horas encerradas en esas putas esferas, me quiero morir… no mejor, quiero matar ah Gai-sensei, pero será después de descansar-expresa dejando correr el sudor por su piel-  
>—Agua… necesito agua-exige Temari buscando rápidamente un pote de agua guardado en un mini refrigerio que había en la habitación-<br>—Creo que voy ah morir-expresa Tenten cayendo en su cama-  
>—Ese imbécil de Gai…como se le ocurre hacer eso-dice Temari molesta después de haber tomado su agua- juro que si vuelve ah hacer eso lo matare y lo torturare con mis propias manos-<br>—Como si fueras capaz de hacerlo-dice Ino en ironía-  
>—Nadie pidió tu opinión pollito-dice Temari en burla-<br>—Y nadie pidió la tuya, aun así la has dado-respondió-  
>—Por qué no te largas antes de que perdamos el control-le advirtió Temari-<br>—No te preocupes, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar en esta peste-dice molesta, toma algo del cajón que estaba al final de la cama de Hinata y se retira-  
>—Maldita sea, esa perra me tiene harta-dice Temari una vez que salió Ino-<br>—No eres la única-dice Matsuri-  
>—Por cierto Tenten-la llama Temari con intriga y esta voltea su mirada hacia ella al mismo tiempo que tomaba agua-<br>—Uh?-le responde diciéndole que continuara-  
>—Nos debes una explicación-le recordó con cara maquiavélica-<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 09: Contacto<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Por cierto Tenten-dice Temari en intriga-…nos debes una explicación-culmina con cierto tono maquiavélico intimidando ah la inofensiva Tenten-  
>—Eh? Que creen que haya tomado Ino de la caja?-pregunta tratando de cambiar el tema-<br>—Ya hablaremos de eso después-responde Temari amenazadoramente-  
>—Pudo haber sino un arma o algo, puede que esté planeando atacarnos-insiste Tenten-<br>—Dudo mucho que lo hagan, después de todo estamos forzados ah cumplir las reglas, no somos humanos-dice Temari acercándose ah ella-  
>—Eh? Si pero… piensen, se fue así sin seguir la pelea, eso es totalmente raro en ella-<br>—Tenten!-Dice Temari ya fastidiada- Escupe de una vez-  
>—Mooo-gime Tenten rendida- que fastidiosa-dice en puchero-<br>—Bien! Cuéntanos todo-dice Matsuri emocionada al tiempo que se sentaba con ella en la cama- 

**Flash back**

Estaba Tenten escondida en un pequeño pasillo en la terraza, apoyo su espalda en la pared y utilizo su cuchilla como espejo para ver de ese lado, no había nadie hasta que un trueno ilumina el lugar y lo observa acercándose rápidamente hacia ella, esta reacciona y corre para ponerse frente ah frente deteniendo su golpe con el brazo, pero no bastaba era realmente rápido con sus manos y le hacía imposible esquivarlos por lo que se alejo de él, se elevo ah los aire y le empezó ah lanzar miles de armas, este formo una especie de campo de fuerza deteniéndolos ah todos, excepto la ultima cuchilla que le rozo el rostro haciéndolo sangrar, esta rio con superioridad, y este se molesto, se acerco ah ella y le empezó ah mandar golpes tras golpe, difícilmente los esquivaba, pero por causa del agua se resbalo, Neji sin pensarlo se lanzo ah ayudarla, sin embargo Tenten pensó que la atacaría así que saco una cuchilla, este la esquivo y la detuvo ah milímetros de caer al suelo, ambos se quedaron en seco, sin saber que hacer oh decir, la lluvia caía encima de ellos, su respiración agitada y su cuerpo temblorosos por el agotamiento, simplemente perdiendo las fuerzas y el equilibrio, ambos se cayeron al piso encharcado sin energía alguna, uno encima del otro, prácticamente inconscientes, tomando aire con fuerza, intentando calmar su corazón, Neji tenía su frente ah centímetro del pecho de Tenten, dejando caer su pelo de lado, dándole ah la mojada castaña una vista realmente seductora, y sin poder evitarlo se empezó ah sonrojar, pues la camisa blanca de Neji ahora era transparente y pegada ah la piel dándole vista ah su cuerpo bien trabajado. Pegados podía sentir sus piernas entre las suyas, su respiración agitada al igual que la de ella chocaba en su pecho excitándola y sus brazos acorralándola ejercía la tensión

—Neji…-lo llama con dificulta dejando escapar un leve sonido de excitación que él pudo notar, llevo si mirada ah la de ella, sus colmillos aun estaban afuera dándole ese aspecto vampiristico que tanto nos gusta, este se distrajo con los ojos achocolatados de la castaña por un tiempo, pero luego reacciono y se levanto dándole libertad-  
>—Creo que será mejor dejarlo por hoy-dice de la nada<br>—…Eh?-dice confundida- no seré tu bolsa de entrenamiento, esto es solo por hoy-le avisa levantándose de piso-  
>—Yo no diría lo mismo-dijo con tono seductor mandándole una media sonrisa matadora que la hizo sonrojar levemente-<br>—I…idiota-le dice molesta pero esta la ignora largándose del lugar-…Tsk-gime y al igual que el entra dirigiéndose directamente ah su habitación, sube las escaleras en la que siempre los reúne Tsudase y luego va al lado que lleva al cuarto de las chicas, pero antes de subir el primer escalón voltea por curiosidad y se topa nuevamente con los ojos de Neji de una forma penetrante y electrizante como si la fueran a comer, esta empieza ah subir rápidamente las escaleras y corre ah su habitación, cerrando la puerta con rapidez, se apoya en ella y toca su rostro ardiendo y no precisamente por fiebre-…solo fue mi imaginación-piensa en voz baja pasando su mano ah su corazón mirando al piso avergonzada-

**Fin del flash back**

—Así que corrí ah la habitación molesta y como estaba cansada me puse en la puerta para tranquilizarme un poco-responde con obvia mentira-  
>—Solo entrenaron?-dice Temari-<br>—No estábamos entrenando, era un reto-responde ah la defensiva-  
>—Hmmm…-dice Matsuri en sospecha- perdiste verdad?-dice molestando ah la castaña<br>—Fue un empate-aclaro casi ah los gritos al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba euforia al baño-  
>—Jajaja-ríe Matsuri ah su reacción-<br>—Esto es malo-piensa Temari con seriedad en voz alta-  
>—Y no es la única-le responde Matsuri de la misma forma mirando a Temari con ironía-<br>—Eh? 

**Por otro lado**

****Se encontraba cierta rubia caminando sola por la mansión, esta se metió en un cuarto y salió por otra puerta que llevaba ah un jardín pequeño con un rio natural que pasaba por ahí, esta se quito los zapatos y coloco sus pies desnudos en la fresca agua, tenía algo en su bolsillo, esta lo saco y lo abrió. Era una barra de chocolate con leche de unos 15 centímetros, lo mordisqueo y lo saboreo como si fuera una niña de 5 años comiendo su primer dulce, su cara seria cambio súbitamente, eso era paz para ella, además de que había un clima agradable esa tarde, y la vista era increíble, podía ver el atardecer y sus vivos colores eran digno de una portada, apoyo su barbilla en las rodillas y siguió comiendo su dulce con toda la tranquilidad del mundo… hasta que alguien interrumpió su armonía entrando ah la habitación

—Eh? Perdón no sabía que había alguien aquí-se excuso cierto moreno con expresión perruna-  
>—No importa, ya me iba de todos modos-responde con amargura, levantándose de su sitio-<br>—No hace falta-interrumpe su marcha, cerrando la puerta con el adentro, esta se prepara mentalmente para una pelea pero Kiba solo se sienta ah su lado confundiéndola totalmente-…siéntate, no te molestare-le dice, esta lo mira con duda y por alguna razón lo obedece-  
>—Tu eres el que se la pasa con el idiota de Naruto no es así-dice con intención de molestarlo pero no le funciona-…supongo que eso te hace un idiota también-completa pero vuelve ah fallar-<br>—Soy Kiba-dice con normalidad-  
>—Que demonios te pasa? No soy tu amiga ni nada, no me tratas como si estuviéramos en confianza-dice está furiosa-<br>—No tengo razones para odiarte-le responde- nunca me han caído mal los vampiros por más que lo intente-confiesa-  
>—Eres un anormal-le responde con sarcasmo-<br>—Jajaja-ríe con amabilidad haciéndola sonrojar-  
>—Y eso por qué?-le pregunta para pasar su sonrojo-<br>—Por una chica-responde asombrándola y confundiéndola- era un vampiro, creo que murió en la 2da guerra, trate de protegerla pero… la cosa es, que me recuerdas mucho ah ella-  
>—Pues yo no soy ella, así que no te confundas-dijo Ino ocultando su asombro y con marcha furiosa se largo del lugar, por alguna razón estaba alterada y su expresión no era de muchos amigos, camina rápidamente sin rumbo fijo pensando en alguna cosa hasta que de la nada se paró en seco-… es imposible que sea el…-piensa en voz baja-<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

En la mansión las peleas son inevitables y la tención es insoportable, Tsudase, por los momentos ah mantenido el orden con su brusca personalidad, aun así los conflictos continúan dentro y fuera de cada raza, Kurenai mando ah los chicos al bosque ah realizar tareas de combates y aunque casi se matan los unos ah los otros, la actividad afecto mas psicológicamente, el cual era la idea principal de la sensei.  
>Pasó una semana, los profesores les habían hecho todo tipo de pruebas y tal como se los había ordenado la líder… los prepararon para afrontar la verdad, que esta misma mañana, seria rebelada<p>

—Sakura despierta-le dice Nanami con dificulta pues si comparáramos, la más dormida era ella- Sakura, tenemos que bajar ah desayunar-la volvió ah llamar dándole pequeño empujones-  
>—Ya voy!-responde esta tapándose la cara con la almohada-<br>—Sakura despierta maldita sea-dice Nanami cansada-  
>—5 minutos mas-le pide Sakura-<br>—Me ves cara de madre o qué onda?…. Despiértate de una vez!-le grita tumbándola de la cama-  
>—Ah! Pero qué demonios te pasa? Te dije 5 minutos solamente-replico molesta<br>—5min para ti equivalen ah medio siglo-  
>—Claro que no-<br>—Claro que sí y no lo niegues-  
>—Ya cállense y cámbiense de una buena vez-ordeno Karin molesta-<br>—Vale-responden las dos fastidiadas y se dirigen al baño, hay dos por cada cuarto así que Sakura fue al que más cerca le quedaba pero antes de tocar la manilla, esta se movió por si sola y se abrió dejando salir ah Hinata-  
>—Uh? Ya puedes usar el lavado-le avisa Hinata dándole paso al baño-<br>—Claro…-responde Sakura forzadamente-  
>—Ya terminaste?-le pregunto Ino ah Hinata-<br>—Si-responde dirigiéndose ah ella- Gracias por prestármelo-  
>—Si claro-responde con indiferencia saliendo de la habitación seguida de Hinata-<br>—Que hacia ella aquí?-pregunto Nanami con curiosidad abriendo la puerta del baño que nunca cerro-  
>—Pues ah diferencia de ustedes ella no espera ah nadie y termina lo suyo ah tiempo-responde molesta- Sakura muévete!-le grita-<br>—Ya voy!-respondió Sakura con amargura-  
>—Ah! Maldición destruiste mis tímpanos-comenta Nanami-<br>—Si, como sea, si llegamos tarde Tsudase nos matara-se queja Karin con impaciencia y Nanami le responde lanzando la puerta del baño con la intención de hacerla molestar aun mas… y lo logro- Tsk…

Ya pasado los 5min las chicas bajaron listas al salón y por suerte aun no había llegado Tsudase

—Tsk… aun teníamos tiempo-se quejo Sakura en voz baja-  
>—Para qué crees que nos habrán llamado?-pregunto por otro lado Kiba con curiosidad-<br>—Tal vez para ponernos nuestra primera misión-responde Naruto con emoción- por fin un poco de acción real-  
>—Solo ah pasado una semana, no estamos listos para trabajar en equipo- comenta Shikamaru-<br>—Claro que sí, yo podría trabajar contigo-dice Naruto  
>—Si pero también están los vampiros… con ellos podrías trabajar en equipo?-<br>—Con esos fenómenos… imposible-se queja Naruto con inmadurez-  
>—Idiota-le dice Shikamaru con sarcasmo-<br>Ya todos en la sala se preguntaban para que Tsudase los hizo reunir tan temprano, los rumores eran inevitable aun así todos esperaban la llegada de la Líder diciéndoles que era lo que pasaba  
>—Ya se Temari, aun así sigo pensando que los vampiros ocultan algo, en especial los Hyuga-comenta Tenten-<br>—Que necia eres… entiendo tu desconfianza pero porque precisamente Hinata? Es decir, entendería si digieras que sospechas de Neji… pero de Hinata?- dice irónicamente-  
>—Ya te dije, es demasiado buena como para ser verdad, parece una muñequita de porcelana y eso es demasiado sospechoso-<br>—Pues ya era tiempo de que hubiera algún vampiro tranquilo, además su aura emana confianza-trato de convencerla  
>—Por que la defiendes?-dice Tenten molesta-<br>—No la defiendo, solo digo que estas demasiado paranoica-  
>—Tsk…-gime molesta-<br>Justo en ese momento aparece Tsudase bajando un lado de los escaleras haciendo que todos se callaran solo con su presencia

—Itachi… Deidara… Pain-nombra Tsudase poniendo tensión en el lugar-…se les hace familiar esos nombres?-pregunta irónicamente-  
>—A que viene con eso?-pregunta Naruto fastidiado-<br>—Esta semana, les estuvimos probando sus habilidades… entrenándolos… pero no para las futuras misiones si no para lo que hoy pasara-  
>—De qué demonios está hablando?-pregunta Temari-<br>—Sobre la verdad… toda sus vidas han vivido creyendo en puros cuentos falsos-responde Tsudase callando ah todos, nadie entendía el significado de esas palabras o al menos no querían hacerlo- Fuimos engañados y obligados ah realizar algo que no queríamos hace años. Alguna vez se han preguntado, Por que se odia?-pregunta con sarcasmo- seguramente porque… mataron a sus familias y los hicieron actuar y matar ah los de ellos o por qué saben que ellos fueron los causantes de su infierno? Para empezar… como se inicio la guerra?...-pregunto fríamente, pues ah decir verdad nadie sabía la respuesta-… Nosotros somos las víctimas de los movimientos de Akatsuki, somos inocentes-  
>—Tiene que ser una broma… Los malditos vampiros fueron los que iniciaron todo-replico Naruto molesto-<br>—De que cojones Hablas fueron ustedes los que empezaron-dijo Ino hecha una furia-  
>—Claro que no…<br>—Cállense-dijo Tsudase molesta- que no ven?... los Akatsuki les montaron una trampa, los que en verdad iniciaron la guerra fueron ellos, hicieron que se odiaran y les dieron motivos para continuar la guerra que ellos mismos empezaron-  
>—Que?...<br>—Los manipularon y los engañaron, hicieron que se mataran entre sí, así que si quieren odiar ah alguien será ah los Akatsuki, ellos son los únicos causantes de todo esto, ellos destruyeron su humanidad, ellos mataron lo importante que tenían, ellos destruyeron su hogar y todo lo que conocían, ellos y nadie mas ellos fueron los causantes de todas sus desgracias y más importante… quieren hacerlo de nuevo y ustedes se lo están permitiendo-contesto Tsudase con seriedad- se han odiado en vano, porque ninguno de los que está aquí fue culpable de todo esto, ni los vampiros ni los licántropos ni los cazadores ni ninguna otra raza que se les ocurra, si quieren continuar con su absurda pelea piénsenlo otra vez… enserio dejaran pasar la oportunidad de vengarse por todo lo que esos desgraciados les hicieron? Sé que no será fácil pero por lo menos inténtenlo- completo Tsudase-  
>Todos estaban perplejos, tanto odio y rencor ah las personas equivocadas, tantos años creyendo algo que no era cierto, viviendo en un engaño… nadie sabía cómo iba ah afectar esto, pero lo que si sabían es que cobrarían venganza<p>

—Una… farsa?- pensó Hinata en voz alta tratando de contener sus lagrimas, le dificultaba respiras, estaba confundida, molesta y arrepentida- todo fue por… una farsa!-grito molesta dejando liberar sus lágrimas, su tristeza era enorme y contagiosa, estaba hay parada llorando molesta, sin saber que hacer o decir, asa que solo salió corriendo de ahí ah liberar su furia en alguna otra parte-  
>—Hinata!-la llamo Neji preocupado pero Ino lo detuvo-<br>—No creo que sea buena idea en este momento- dijo Ino con seriedad sorprendiendo al ojiperla, este a su pesar la obedeció, pudo notar que tenía miedo, pues aunque su rosto no mostrase nada, todo su cuerpo temblaba, se aferraba de él con suma fuerza y además la podía entender perfectamente-  
>—Ino… mi brazo-le aviso para que lo soltara-<br>—Ah?...Lo siento-dijo avergonzada regresando en si después de haberse perdido en los cristalinos ojos del Hyuga-  
>—…Reaccionen sobre este tema-dijo Tsudase con un tono más amable- tienen todo el día-culmino y se retiro del salón pasando entre los chicos para ir ah su escritorio en donde la pasaba la mayor parte del día-<br>—No me molesten por un rato… quiero estar sola-dijo Temari entre dientes partiendo del lugar rápidamente-  
>—Pero..Temari-dijo Matsuri con tristeza en su voz-<br>—No te preocupes, estará bien-dijo Tenten secamente- yo tengo algo que hacer-le dijo marchándose por el mismo lugar por el que había ido Hinata-  
>Sin duda alguna la encontraría, aun insistía en que algo en ella no andaba bien y quería saber que… pero, habrá sido buena idea?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**P.O.V Tenten******

—En donde demonios se habrá metido Hinata?- es lo que me preguntaba mientras corría de un lado ah otro por toda la mansión en busca de esa chica tan extraña.

Para ser sincera su reacción me sorprendió, pero… por que Ino detuvo ah Neji? Acaso no le preocupa que le pueda pasar en ese estado?

No!, debe de haber algo mas, esa chica oculta algo y lo voy ah averiguar.

—De seguro esta hay-pensé en voz alta entrando ah una habitación que llevaba ah un jardín pequeño por el cual pasaba un rio natural.

Mi suposición no fue errónea, hay estaba ella agachada en cuclillas mientras se tapaba la cara con las rodillas, pensé que estaba llorando y por un segundo sentí pena por ella, pero al acercarme pude sentir un aura terriblemente macabro. Ella pudo sentir mi presencia, volteo hacia mí dejándome en un shock estático, su mirada era perturbadoramente fría, seca, llena de odio y rencor, no había restos de la dulce Hinata que conocía.

Un leve escalofrió corrió por mi piel al verla pararse de su lugar, se acerco lentamente ah mí, no pude evitar temblar del miedo que tenia, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba no tenía ganas de obedecerme, la mirada de aquella chica causaba en mi el temor más grande que había sentido en mi vida, quería gritar y huir de ahí, pero no tuve tiempo…

**Por otro lado******

—Ya ah pasado mucho tiempo… debemos buscar ah Hinata-sugiere Neji insistente, mostrando su preocupación.

—Yo no lo hare-se opuso Ino decidida.

—Es peligroso que esta sola-insistió Neji molesto.

—No tomare el riesgo de toparme con Hina-dice casi ah los gritos.

—Tu crees que haya vuelto?-pregunto Suigetsu con seriedad.

—Por supuesto que si…-respondió Ino con dificultad aguantándose las terribles ganas de caer al suelo y empezar ah llorar.

—Tenemos que buscarla antes de que haga algo-hablo ahora el azabache-…tú te puedes quedar aquí si quieres-le propuso ah Ino.

—Pues empecemos-dijo Suigetsu animado.

—Ni se te ocurra-le dice Neji asesinamente, interrumpiendo su marcha.

—Jajaja vamos tu prima ya es una mujercita, además, que se vuelva ah correr entre mis piernas no le quitara la inocencia-responde Suigetsu sádicamente, hirviéndole la sangre al Hyuga.

—Si te acercas ah ella te mato!-le grito Neji agarrándolo de la camisa pero Sasuke lo agarra y lo aparta de él.

—Gaara encierra ah Suigetsu…-ordeno el azabache mientras lo empujaba hacia Gaara- Neji y yo buscaremos ah Hinata-dice Sasuke con autoridad.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… es de Hina de quien estamos hablando, si no lo hace conmigo lo hará con cualquier otro que se le cruce por el camino-dijo Suigetsu en burla.

—Gaara…-le ordeno Sasuke y este obedeció, Neji no pudo evitar mandarle una sonrisa de superioridad que lo hizo molestar.

—Idiotas!-les grita mientras intenta golpearlos pero justo ah pocos centímetro de distancia la arena de Gaara lo atrapa y lo acorrala- Cuando salga de aquí les daré una buena paliza-dijo molesto justo antes de que la arena cubriera su cabeza y luego se hizo una bola en donde adentro contenía ah Suigetsu.

—Busquemos ah Hinata-dice Sasuke saliendo de la habitación seguido de Neji.

Apenas se fueron, adentro de la habitación el silencio que se formo era estremecedor, ni tanto Ino como Gaara se habían movido de sus puestos, hasta que el chico de cabellera rojiza dirijo su mirada a la rubia, este pudo ver que sus ojos estaban cristalizados y su cuerpo temblaba, todo lo que paso la estaba afectando, los recuerdo de su pasado invadían todo su ser y Gaara no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella.

—…Ya se fueron-anuncio Gaara con su típica voz inexpresiva haciendo que Ino reaccionara.

—…Lo sé-responde Ino al tiempo que las lagrimas salian de sus ojos, esta temblorosa cayó al suelo abrazándose así misma al tiempo que liberaba con furia su dolor.

Los dos vampiros corrían rápidamente buscando ah la desaparecida por toda la casa pero por más que lo hacían no la encontraban por ninguna parte y su comportamiento empezaba ah intrigar ah todos en la mansión

—Alto!-lo detiene Sakura ah la fuerza con sus compañeras detrás de ella.

—Que demonios estás haciendo?-pregunta Sasuke molesto-

—Eso es lo que me pregunto yo… acaso la luna los afecta ah ustedes también o qué onda?-pregunta con sarcasmo.

—No seas molesta-

—Moles… no te dejara en paz hasta que me des una buena explicación del porque tú y tu amiguito andan corriendo como psicópatas por toda la mansión-replica Sakura molesta de su comportamiento.

—Y que te hace pensar que te lo diría?-le pregunta con arrogancia y seducción en su voz.

—Soy una cazadora, aunque no me guste también tengo el deber de ayudarlos-respondió cruzándose de brazos con autoridad.

—No necesito de tu ayuda-dice secamente para seguir su camino pero Sakura con su vena a punto de explotar lo detiene y lo voltea hacia ella.

—No me vengas con tu arrogancia vampirito, tal vez no necesites ayuda y no me importa pero es mí deber saber qué demonios te ocurre aun mas si eso afectara ah los demás en la mansión-comenta hecha toda una furia.

—En pocas palabras… escúpelo de una vez-dice Karin fastidiada-

—Hmp… Es Hinata-responde secamente-

—Que ocurre con ella?-pregunta Nanami con curiosidad-

—Esta desaparecida y no la encontramos por ninguna parte-responde con suma seriedad asombrando ah la chica de cabello rosa, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse debido ah la cercanía ah su rostro con el suyo, por lo que se aleja de él repentinamente.

—Bi…bien, te ayudaremos ah buscarla-dice ocultando su sonrojo con agresividad- Pero no creas que lo hacemos por ti, así que no te confundas-le dijo fingiendo molestia y se retira ah buscarla-

—Que molestia-piensa Sasuke en voz alta con cierto tono de fastidio.

—Le avisaremos ah los demás para que sea más rápido-comento Karin- mientras… continua buscándola-culmina y se retira sin mas-

En cinco minutos aproximadamente todos los presente se enteran y la empiezan ah buscar, pero por mas que lo hiciesen no la encontraban. Ya preocupado, Neji sigue ese presentimiento que lo tiene incomodo desde hace rato y decide salir hacia el peligroso patio de afuera que para su sorpresa la encuentra encaminándose hacia dentro

—Hinata!-la llama y esta le envía una sonrisa malévola como respuesta dándole ah entender que no era ella.

En definitiva no era ella si no su otra yo, ese ser que invadía su cuerpo había salido, ya no era la Hinata era otra, era…

—Hina-menciona su nombre con rencor-

—Tanto tiempo sin verte… Neji nisan- responde con dulzura fingida en burla, riendo al final con malicia.

—En dónde estabas?-le pregunta fríamente-

—Por ahí-le vacila- conociendo el lugar-respondió-  
>Ah diferencia de la Hinata que conocemos, esta parecía más confiada, sexy y maligna, todo lo opuesto ah la dulce y tímida Hinata, su voz era seductora y su ojos eran fuertemente penetrantes y oscuros<p>

—No te creo! Que hiciste esta vez?-le pregunta molesto-

—Jajaja Oh vamos… yo soy una niña buena-responde esta actuando con inocencia-

—Responde mi pregunta-

—Hmp, Nada malo…-responde fastidiada volteando los ojos-…solo esta divirtiéndome un ratito-dice con picardía-

—…Hey! Alguien ah visto ah Tenten-se escucha ah lo lejos-

—Tsk…Que le hiciste ah Tenten?-le pregunta Neji-

—Que Tenten? No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando-finge en juego-

—No estoy para bromas Hina… en donde está Tenten?-vuelve a pregunta, esta ves con mas aspereza.

—Mooo que aburrido eres-chillo infantilmente.

—Dímelo-insistió ahora con impaciencia.

—Hmmm… esta en el sótano del patio trasero-responde asesinamente- espero que tengas suerte-dice divertida riendo con malicia al tiempo que entraba ah la casa-

—Tsk… maldición-piensa en voz alta.

No quería ser él el que fuera ah rescatar a Tenten, pero conociendo ah Hina, esto sería un juego divertido en el que lo había metido por lo que solo querría que él fuera ah buscarla, pues por alguna razón se lo dijo con tanta facilidad  
><strong><br>****Dentro de la mansión**

—Hinata!-la nombro Nanami al verla llamando la tensión de todos. Esta sin pensarlo corre hacia ella pero cuando Hina alzo la mirada se detuvo en seco, su mirada fría la impacto- Uh?.

—Quien cojones eres tú?-le pregunta Hina rudamente.

—Ah? Na…nami- responde confundida sin poder asimilar la situación.

—Hina…-la llama Sasuke haciendo que esta sonriera divertida.

—Sasuke kun- dice seductoramente.

—Que… qué demonios está pasando?-pregunta Temari sorprendida.

—No tengo ni idea-responde Matsuri tan confundida como todos los demás, mientras que Sasuke se acerca ah Hina y la toma de la barbilla con brusquedad para que quedara frente ah frente.

—Tu tienes ah Tenten, verdad?-le pregunta secamente, con la mirada mas fría que pudo haciendo que la Hyuga sonriera con malicia.

—No te preocupes…-responde Hina zafándose de sus garras- Neji la fue a buscar-completa juguetonamente dando una de sus típicas risas maliciosas y se propone ah seguir su rumbo pero Sasuke la jala del brazo y la voltea nuevamente hacia él.

—Mas te vale que ambos estén bien-comenta en amenaza.

—No prometo nada-responde fríamente quitándoselo de encima y continuando con su camino.

—Tsk…-gime preocupado.

—Que demonios fue eso? Y que paso con Tenten?-pregunta Karin-

—Neji la fue ah buscar-responde fastidiado dirigiéndose ah las escaleras para ir ah su habitación-

—Espera un momento-dijo Temari molesta- como que la fue ah buscar? Y qué demonios pasa con Hinata?-

—Esa no era Hinata…-responde Ino apareciendo en el lugar- Era Hina.

—Eh?-dice Naruto y Nanami al mismo tiempo confundidos.

—Hina es la otra personalidad de Hinata, apareció ah causa de la 2da guerra de razas-explica secamente-… es algo así como su alter ego.

—Quieres decir que no siempre fue así?-pregunto Nanami.

—Su hermana menor… Hanabi, se tenía que sacrificar para poder vencerlos y ganar la guerra, pero todo se salió de control. Su poder era muy fuerte, demasiado para una niña de 5 años. Hinata como sangre pura tenía que absorber su poder para salvarla, pero en el proceso hubo un error y termino matándola haciendo aparecer ah Hina-les conto- Desde ese momento, cada vez que Hinata pierde el control de sus emociones Hina aparece-

—No hacía falta contarles…-dice Sasuke molesto-

—Ya lo hice-le responde Ino con sarcasmo-

—Bien… y en donde está Tenten? Ella le hizo algo?-pregunto Matsuri preocupada-

—No lo sé, cada vez que aparece Hina, nos mete en ridículos juegos solo para divertirse y salirse con la suya- respondió Ino con cierta rabia en su voz-

—No creo que Tenten esté en buenas condiciones, pero estará viva- termina Sasuke secamente retirándose ah su cuarto-

—Que? Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo Naruto molesto-

—Donde está Tenten?-pregunta Temari al igual o incluso peor que Naruto-

—Solo Hina lo sabe… siempre es así-responde Ino retirándose con Sasuke-  
>—Tsk… encuentren ah esa maldita ahora mismo-ordena Temari molesta- si le pasa algo ah Tenten juro la matare-piensa en voz alta hecha toda una furia guiando ah su manado para buscar ah Hina.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 12: fuerza de atracción<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Con Tsudase**

—Que Hinata es que!-dice Tsudase levantándose agresivamente de su asiento.

—Ah? Bi… bipolar!-responde Chizune intimidada.

—Como es que nadie me lo aviso nunca?

—No se altere tanto Tsudase-sama, es compresible.

—Si claro!-respondió con sarcasmo.

—A…a demás los chicos ya empezaron ah buscarla.

—Para matarla claro está.

—No!, sabe que no pueden desobedecer las reglas por más que quieran.

—Si bueno…Asss-suspira Tsudase tratando de calmarse- dejemos las cosas como están, que ellos mismo salgan de este pleito.

—Qué? Pe... Pero no es muy peligroso?

—Pues ellos se lo buscaron-dijo con necedad.

—Tsudase-sama-piensa Chizune en voz alta mientras una gota de ironía corría por su nuca.

**Por otro lado, en el sótano del patio trasero****  
><strong>**P.O.V Tenten**  
><strong><br>**Estaba atada en una silla de madera en medio de esa habitación oscura y húmeda. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, pero sabía que me encontraba sola y que afuera empezaba ah oscurecer pues los rayos de sol que me quemaban ya no se encontraban. De repente, escuche como alguien entraba al lugar abriendo la puerta ferozmente, su respiración era agitada y cansada, al parecer se esforzó mucho en llegar hasta acá, esa persona emanaba un aura terrible, pero había algo más que emitía y no podía comprenderlo.

Esa persona empezó acercarse ah paso lento y al llegar a mi me quito la venda de los ojos ferozmente y se puso atrás mío anivelándose ah mi actual estatura, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello y eso me hervía la sangre de furia, había caído esto de una forma tan ridícula y fácil que me hacía sentir estúpida. Mire de reojo y choque con los ojos aperlados mas penetrantes que había visto en toda mi vida, en definitiva era Neji, asechándome y examinándome como solo el podría, mi tensión empezó ah subir cuando sentí sus labios rozando delicadamente por mi cuello.

—Debería de matarte en este momento…-susurro y luego pude escuchar sus afilados colmillos salir, retire mi cuello lo más lejos que pude como reacción, estaba más que molesta que nunca, temblaba de la frustración y mi respiración estaba descontrolada, sus labios empezaron ah subir lentamente hasta mi oreja-…pero sería un desperdicio, después de todo lo que hice para llegar hasta aquí-culmino.

Rozo sus labio delicadamente por mi oreja para luego pasar ah mi mejilla… con solo un beso en la comisura del labio mi corazón empezó ah descontrolarse, poniéndome los pelos de punta con tan solo rozarme y eso me mataba por dentro, tenía una mezcla extraña de odio y excitación, realmente estaba a punto de explotar, apenas y podía contenerme, no entendía el por qué, solo sabía que esto estaba mal y lo detestaba, era repugnante pero mi cuerpo me llevaba la contraria, estaba acalorada, temblando con los nervio ah flor de piel, su respiración seguía chocando con mi rostro, solo estaba jugando conmigo pero aun así no podía resistirme, me encantaba.

Neji puso su mano en mi mentó haciendo que una electricidad recorriera todo mi cuerpo, movió mi rostro a su lado y su boca se acerco ah la mía realizando un beso forzado y agresivo conmigo, aun tenía sus colmillos afuera así que pude notar que sentía lo mismo que yo.

Yo trataba con fuerzas alejarme de él, resistirme!, pero apenas y podía tener mis pensamientos en orden, o al menos eso quería creer

El se separo de mi poniéndole fin al beso, empezando una guerra de miradas penetrantes que me volvían loca, mi respiración estaba más descontrolada que nunca, mi adrenalina estaba al 100% y mi mente… dejo de pensar.

Neji estaba hay frente ah mi, empezó ah empujarme con su nariz apoyada ah la mía hasta que mi espalda toco la silla, luego paso su brazo hacia atrás al tiempo que todo su cuerpo acortaba la poca distancia entre nosotros, sin poder aguantar más, empezamos otro beso, uno furiosamente apasionado, con solo un movimiento rompió las sogas que ataban mis manos y sin pensarlo rodee su cuello con mis brazos volviendo el beso más agresivo, de alguna forma las sogas que ataban mis pies se desataron y Neji me levanto de la silla hacia su cuerpo, no estaba pensando bien, tal vez debería de detener el beso, tal vez debería de dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos… pero era luna llena… no debía, pero quería seguir.

De la nada se separo de mi para tomar aire y al acto me empujo ah la pared con fuerza, su mano impacto en la pared cerca de mi rostro haciendo que mis hormonas se activaran poderosamente y mi racionalidad se esfumara por completo, no podía detenerme.

Luego de un par de miradas fulminantes se acerco a mi sin piedad alguna iniciando un nuevo beso, estaba embobada, hipnotizada, con la mente en blanco, no sabía que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que esto que sentía era fascinante y realmente excitante hasta el punto de pasar ah no querer ah desearlo furiosamente…

**Por otro lado**  
><strong><br>**—Tsk… en donde se habrá metido-piensa Temari en voz alta aun molesta-Uh?…por lo menos podrías fingir que la buscas- le grita al ver a Shikamaru recostado en un banco.

—Hay como 20 personas buscándola. Por qué yo habría de encontrarla?-respondió con pereza.

—Eres…un…

—No seas molesta mujer-la interrumpe- te dijeron que Neji fue ah buscarla, además Hina no tiene ningún motivo para hacerle algo.

—Y tu como sabes?

—Simple lógica-responde con naturalidad.

—Cierra la boca-le dice ya toda cabroneada.

—Como tu digas-dice poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

—Mooo… Temari ya hemos buscado por todas parte y no esta-dice Naruto con cansancio.

—Pues síguela buscando.

—No estará en su cuarto?-pregunta Naruto.

—No seas idiota Naruto, sigue buscando-le ordena Temari asustándolo-

—Si señora-responde con fatiga.

—Idiota-le dice Kiba.

—Y ahora por qué?

—No estará en su cuarto?-repitió remedándolo con voz cómica.

—Sabes que, voy ah buscarla y si esta hay lo vas ah lamentar-dice en reto.

—Si claro-responde sarcásticamente.

—Ya vas ah ver!-Le advierte subiendo las escaleras ah paso rápido.

Sin dudarlo va a su cuarto y sin pedir permiso abre la puerta pero para su sorpresa y solamente la de él, no había nadie.

—No está-expresa en puchero-… Ya sé! De seguro me equivoque de cuarto-dice de la nada y va al cuarto de al lado pero no hay nadie y luego va al otro y al otro pero no hay nadie, hasta que llega al último.  
>Al final del pasillo, unas puertas enormes y doradas se encontraban entre abiertas, este se lo piensa y lo duda pero se decide y abre las enormes puertas encontrándose con una hermosa habitación, ve ah los lados pero la habitación estaba vacía así que se desanima<p>

—Tal vez no esté en ningún cuarto y punto-piensa en voz alta con desanimo en su voz cuando de la nada la puerta del baño se abre dejando salir ah la peli azul.

—Naruto-kun?-dice la ojiperla sorprendida.

—Hinata!-dice emocionado-si, lo sabía, sabía que estabas en tu cuarto.  
><strong><br>**—Eres un idiota, verdad?-pregunta fríamente cortando la emoción de rubio.

—Uh?...Hina-chan?-dice extrañado.

—Jajaja-ríe maliciosamente- después de todo solo ah un idiota se le hubiera ocurrido buscarme por aquí-piensa en voz alta matando el orgullo de Naruto.

—Mooo… Hina-chan eres cruel.

—Lo sé, es excitante ser tan mala-responde con gracia maligna.

—Supongo, pero no deberías de pasarte-dice de ignorante.

—Tsk… esa es la idea!, además tú no sabes nada de nada así que guarda tus opiniones-dijo molesta, al ver que el muy imbécil no se calentaba ni un poco si quiera con su presencia.

Hina se había quitado el enorme abrigo azul permitiendo ver sus dotes femeninos con una camisa negra ajustada a la piel que mostraba todo el abdomen por estar tejida en forma de red

—Claro que si, veras Ino nos conto todo, además se nota que era buena pues ayudas ah los otros, pero de un modo algo extraño… al estilo saw-dijo lo último en broma, todo lo que dijo la sorprendió, no podía creer que alguien podría ser tan idiota e ignorante al mismo tiempo.

—Ignorante-piensa en voz alta.

—Jejeje-ríe bobamente como era típico de él-lo que quiero decir es que te entiendo, veras…-dijo con amabilidad, se abrió el suéter y se subió la camisa mostrándole un sello en su estomago- yo tengo el zorro de 9 colas-dice asombrándola un poco pero no lo suficiente como para que lo notara.

—Ah… pensé que ibas hacer otra cosa-comento algo decepcionada- Aun así eso no tiene nada que ver con lo mío-dice molesta tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Claro que si… veras, es una gran cantidad de chacra acumulada en nuestro interior y se libera cuando perdemos el control de nuestras emociones, además no somos consientes de lo que hacemos en ese estado por lo que a veces corremos el riesgo de hacerles daño ah los que nos rodean.

—No seas idiota, yo solo mato ah lo imbéciles como tú y ah los que me caen mal… es decir, ah todos los que me rodean-dice con sarcasmo.

—Jejeje-ríe con gracia- supongo que esa es la diferencia.

—No es la única-dice ya molesta de tanta palabrería- yo soy el lado crudo, frio y controlador que Hinata se rehúsa ah mostrar para no herir ah los demás, yo soy el lado malo, sarcástico y seductor, a cambio tu biuji es un monstro ansioso de salir de ti y ser libre-explico con cinismo- el punto es, que no soy solo "un chacra acumulado dentro de ella", yo soy Hinata!

—Entonces eras más buena de lo que pareces-dice de la nada de forma pensativa.

—Claro que no! Porque sería capaz de matar ah todo el mundo y no sentiría pena alguna.

—Pero no lo haces por qué sabes que herirías ah Hinata… eso te hace buena.

—Eh?...cierra la boca, nadie pidió tu opinión-dijo molesta sin poder ocultar su sonrojo.

M_aldición que me está pasando… ese fenómeno me… me hizo sonrojar? Y ahora estoy tartamudeando! Maldición Hinata._

—Jejeje… oye Hina-chan-la llamo- no estaría mal que aparecieras de vez en cuanto, me caes muy bien, de veras!-dijo haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo.

—Tienes que estar loco! Cuando salga de nuevo será para matarte imbécil!-le grita furiosa.

—Ah sí…-dijo de la nada con tanta naturalidad que hizo que Hina se volviera piedra-…Los chicos andan buscándote por todas partes, quieren saber en donde esta Tenten.

—Jum!-reacciona infantilmente volteándose para otro lado- no se los diré.

—Pero, está bien?

—Claro que está bien… qué sentido tendría hacerle daño en una situación así-respondió con ironía-

—Ves… eres buena-dijo haciéndola molestar de nuevo.

—Eh?… Date por muerto!-dijo reventando de la furia y este asustado salió corriendo del lugar perseguido asesinamente por Hina-

_Qué demonios me pasa? actuó como idiota. Maldición soy una asesina seria y este imbécil me trata como una chiquilla… grrr! Cuando lo atrape lo haré trisas._


	13. Chapter 13

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 13: Grito seco. Efecto de la Luna Llena<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—…Date por muerto!-dijo reventando de la furia y este asustado salió corriendo del lugar perseguido asesinamente por Hina.

—Ah!-grito eufóricamente corriendo por su vida, baja las escaleras llamando la atención de todos y en especial ah la de la rubia de 4 coletas.

—Naruto?-dice Temari extrañada pero luego divisa ah su presa- Hinata!-la llama molesta.

—Uh?-voltea esta con indiferencia- soy Hina para tu información-dice secamente al tiempo que se detenía frente ah ella.

—Hinata… Hina no veo la diferencia.

—Pues entonces eres más inepta de lo que aparentas.

—Donde está Tenten?-la dice molesta agarrándola por la camiseta.

—Quién dice que te lo diré?

—En donde… esta… Tenten!-le vuelve ah preguntar agarrándola con más fuerza.

—Suéltala!-grita Sasuke apareciendo de la nada, apartando ah Temari de Hina con brusquedad.

—Solo dime en donde esta Tente y la dejare en paz… por los momentos-comento como amenaza.

—Jajaja-rio divertida Hina- de seguro ah de estar pasándola muy bien… después de todo, es luna llena-dijo con cierta lujuria en su voz.

—Uh? Qué le has hecho?

—Nada malo-respondió con falsa inocencia.

—Hina-dijo Sasuke con autoridad.

—Tsk… que aburridos-expreso con fastidio- _Ya ha pasado más de media hora_- piensa mientras observa el enorme reloj de la sala y luego sonríe de lado con diversión- _con eso será suficiente_… esta en el sótano del patio trasero-responde.

—Mas te vale que se encuentra bien-la amenazo al tiempo que se retiraba del salón.

—No te preocupes, va ah estar excelente! Jajaja-dijo seductoramente.

—Tsk…-gimió Temari hecha una furia y salió de la mansión, vio la luna llena con intriga y aun más molesta corrió al sótano con rapidez.

—Qué demonios tiene que ver la luna llena? A caso se vuelven lobos y caníbales sin voluntad propia como en las pelis o qué onda?-preguntaba Nanami con sarcasmo pues no podía entender nada.

—Y te haces llamar profesional?-dice Shikamaru con ironía-

—Disculpa? Solo llevo 2 años en esto, ok? Además no creerás enserio que me leería todo ese maldito manual o sí?-respondió ah la defensiva.

Shikamaru rio burlonamente como respuesta.

—Jum! Entonces dime tú sabelotodo… que tiene que ver la luna llena?

—No los vuelve lobos ni los hace realizar acciones contra su voluntad ni nada por el estilo, así que no te lo creas-dijo en chiste.

—Entonces que hace?-insistió.

—La luna llena hace que los lobos se descontrolen emocionalmente, como típico adolecente rebelándose-responde con fatiga.

—Quieres decir que dejan de pensar con razonamiento?

—Si, en la antigüedad el lado animal los licántropos era más fuerte así que la Luna los descontrolaba por completo, se volvía bestias demoniacas e incontrolables, a eso se debe el por qué la gente cree que en noches de Luna llena los lobos pierden todo conocimiento y su bestia actúa por sí sola, pero la verdad, es que su conciencia sigue estando presente y no son manipulados por nada a excepción de su sed.

—Jajaja que emocionante-dice pensativamente y divertida- …sabes, Hina está empezando ah caerme bien-dice con cierta aura maligna.

— Problemática.

—AH! Claro que no!-responde en puchero.

**Adentro en el sótano  
>P.O.V Tenten<strong>

Aun me encontraba en el sótano, acorralada entre el cuerpo de Neji y la pared, mi piel se erizaba y cada parte que tocaba me transmitía una leve electricidad, en algún momento le arranque la camiseta dejándome tocar y observar su torso perfectamente marcado, el tenia una mano debajo de mi camisa y la otra en mi cuello mientras yo me aferraba a su espalda y jugaba con su pelo, mis piernas rodeaban su cintura, estaba encima de el disfrutando el placer mutuo que nos dábamos a través de besos y caricias.

En ese momento mi cuerpo actuaba bajo su propia voluntad, no podía detenerme, pero de la nada, un grito seco y horrible invadió todo el lugar, haciendo que recobrara la conciencia y de un momento a otro aparte ah Neji lejos de mi de un solo puñetazo en el rostro.

—No te acerques ah mi-le advertí molesta mientras limpiaba de mi boca sus restos.

—Tsk…-gimió de furia mientras se sobaba el rostro en la zona en la que impacto mi puño, este agarro su camisa y se la coloco-…arréglate, estas despeinada-comento con frialdad.

Para ser honesta su actitud me molesto, pero mi reacción fue obedecerle y arreglarme la ropa y mi pelo, fue un poco extraño, pues pensé que se defendería y me sacaría de quicio como era normalmente.

—Tenten!-dijo Temari al tiempo que entraba con suma preocupación logrando asustarme, por suerte justo en ese instante ya me había arreglado-… estas bien?-me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Eh?... Si-respondí conmocionada tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

—Que fue ese grito?-pregunto Neji con su típica indiferencia.

—Pensé que había sido Tenten, pero… el grito provino del lado oeste-respondió en forma pensativa.

—Será mejor que vallamos ah la mansión-sugirió Neji marchándose del lugar.

—No te hizo nada o sí?-me pregunto Temari en susurro e inevitablemente me sonroje, pero pude disimularlo.

—No, nada, estoy bien… llegaste justo a tiempo-comente tratando de pasar el tema.

—Hubiera tardado más si el niño genio no hubiera desactivado las trampas de este lado-contesto fastidiada- no tengo idea alguna de cómo lo habrá hecho.

—No te preocupes, ya lo harás-dije en broma haciéndola molestar.

—Hmp!…vayamos ah la mansión-dijo con una leve sonrisa de lado-

**Fin del POV Tenten**

_Maldición, si me expongo mas a la luna llena me afectara._

**Con Tsudase**

****—Que demonios fue eso?-le pregunto Tsudase ah los senseis al escuchar ese grito violento.

—Le dije que teníamos que intervenir-le sermoneo Chizune preocupada.

—Tenemos que averiguar de quien provino ese grito cuanto antes-sugirió Kurenai.

—No.

—Pero Tsudase sama no podemos dejarlos solos en una situación así-dijo Chizune.

—Eh dicho que no-respondió-…Kakashi-lo llamo- echa un vistazo ah la zona e infórmame cada detalle, no quiero que te pierdas nada pues serás mis ojos-ordeno Tsudase y este sin palabra alguna obedeció.

—Eh! Y porque lo manda ah él?-reclamo Gai-sensei en puchero.

—Pues es el único que no intervendría, justo como ordene-dijo Tsudase.

—Pero…

—Solo fue un grito Chizune… simplemente nos aseguraremos de que todo está en orden.

—Pero por lo menos desactive las trampas.

—Es muy riesgoso-respondió.

—Es más riesgoso si alguno de ellos cae en las trampas.

—Eh dicho que no-respondió secamente- kakashi nos informara si alguien ah caído en alguna de las trampas y si es así, iremos inmediatamente ah ayudarlo… eso es todo-dijo Tsudase de forma tajante.

—Eh?...asss-se resigna Chizune, ella conocía bien ah Tsudase y sabría que tendría un buen motivo para no desactivarlas, pero aun así, eso no le bastaba para disminuir su preocupación. 

**Segundos antes**

****Crucificada en un mundo oscuro y frio creado por el dueño de los ojos más aterradores y poderosos que alguien pueda tener, una ilusión capaz de matarte sin piedad alguna. El sharinga, después de la 2da guerra mundial solo dos sucesores de estos ojos endemoniados fueron capaces de sobrevivir. La cosa es que nadie lo sabe, bueno, casi nadie.

El grito seco, provenía de la misma chica que se dejo atrapar por la trampa mortal del sharinga, una chica de extraño pelo fucsia se encontraba hay, asustada, con la respiración agitada, manchada de su propia sangre, a punto de llorar. Esta observaba el lugar buscando desesperadamente ah alguien.

—Ah!-grito levemente la chica, casi como un susurro, al ver al azabache ah la distancia.

De la nada el hombre se acerco ah ella y rozo sus afilados colmillos en su cuello como amenaza al tiempo que la acorralaba entre sus brazos.

—Tráeme ah Sasuke…-le susurro al oído, esta dio otro leve grito mientras una lagrima cristalina bajaba por su mejilla- …solo así, cumpliré tu deseo-dijo mientras acababa la ilusión y se apartaba de ella.

—I…-iba ah decir pero fue tarde, este la interrumpió desapareciendo entre cuervos negros en el cielo-…tachi-culmino con dificultad justo antes de que ya no hubiera rastros de él.

La chica de ojos oscuros dejo escapar otra lágrima atrapada, dio un paso hacia atrás para apoyarse en el pared pero cayó en una trampa… dando uno de sus gritos más fuertes. 

Unas extrañas lianas del suelo la atraparon y la pegaron ah la pared ah unos centímetros del suelo, sus heridas anteriores empezaron ah sangrar más de lo normal… esta vez gritaba de dolor.

—Agh!... Tsk-gimió con dolor, las lianas la apretaban muy fuerte dándole una imagen provocativa ah los ojos de cualquier pervertido que por desgracia, no se encontraba muy lejos-

—Tsk… maldito Gaara, como se atreve encerrarme en esa mierda-se queja Suigetsu quitándose la arena de los oídos, el cabello y de toda la ropa.

Estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo por el patio húmedo y oscuro, cuando de la nada escucho unos gemidos extraños, curioso se dirigió ah la dirección de donde provenían, iba con sumo cuidado, tal vez era una trampa de Gaara para atraparlo de nuevo, pero al ver ah la chica en la pared, supo que se le habían adelantado.

—Jejeje-rio burlonamente- así que caíste en una trampa… que divertido-expreso gracioso, esta solo alzo su vista hacia él con sumo odio, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

—Uh?...Karin?-la nombro extrañado.

—No imbécil… quien más?-dijo con sarcasmo, con un poco de dificultad-

—Disculpa, pensé que eras Nanami-dice en tono burlón- Qué paso con tu pelo?-pregunto curioso, pues su pelo se había tronado de un color fucsia.

—No es de tu importancia-le respondió molesta.

—Bien… que te diviertas pegada en la pared-dijo con ironía regresando por donde venia.

—Espera…-lo llamo con un débil grito agudo que la hizo toser con rudeza.

—Uh?...-este volteo, en el fondo lo hiso inconscientemente, tal vez estaba preocupado por ella… o solo le emocionaba la idea de tener frente ah una chica ruda en una situación que la tenia, debilitada, indefensa, pidiendo ayuda… eso lo excitaba.

—Por favor-le pidió a dura penas y este rio macabramente.

—Debería de dejarte hay hasta morir-dijo acercándose ah ella- pero es inevitable, verte en esta situación, con la ropa rasgada y capturada ferozmente en esas lianas… debo decirlo, todo esto me excita un poco-comento con perversión.

—Tsk…-se resigno, si él se iba y la dejaba hay, quien mas la podría salvar?…

Agacho la cabeza, se sentía humillada y desgraciada, pedirle ayuda ah una persona como esta… sin duda era mejor morir. Este se acerco ah ella y le toco el rostro, pero no pensaba dejarse manipular por un maldito como ese, aun si estuviera al borde de la muerte

—…Suéltame!-le grito casi como un gruñido dejando escapar su verdadera forma… sus ojos eran como los de un lobo y sus colmillos eran de un vampiro, tres rayas en cada mejilla aparecieron ah la luz.

—Uh! Eres un hibrido?-pregunto sorprendido.

—Déjame en paz-le grito nuevamente, sus heridas y su fura le dificultaban el hablan, solo tenía ganas de matar ah alguien, y no estaría mal que fuese el.

—Jejeje-rio divertido-…eres muy interesante-comento sacando una enorme espada de su espalda con la cual de un movimiento corto las lianas que la apresaban y la tomo entre sus brazos antes de que callera al piso.

—Ya suéltame, puedo sola-dijo tratando de zafarse de él pero estaba muy débil como para poder hacer algo.

—No te esfuerces, has sangrado mucho y tu condición no es muy buena que se diga, será mejor que te lleve con Tsudase-dijo seriamente cosa que hiso sonrojar levemente ah Karin por lo que agacho la cabeza.

—Por qué no me matas? Tienes la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

—Soy un vampiro no un ángel caído no puedo desobedecer las reglas-respondió con cinismo-… Además, estás muy buena, sería un desperdicio matarse sin ni siquiera haberte probado.

—Eres un idiota, suéltame!-grito molesta y moviéndose lo más brusco que podía pero eso solo causo que Suigetsu la levantara del piso y la sostuviera entre sus brazos con fuerza, esta se quedo en blanco.

—No me hagas tomar medidas drásticas, te llevare con Tsudase sea como sea-respondió con impaciencia.

—Maldito vampiro-dice casi en susurro, estaba avergonzada, por lo que tenía la cabeza agachada y por ello Suigetsu rio de lado con picardía.

—"_Con esta, será pan comido"_- piensa divertido

**Más tarde**

Ya era tarde, alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, la Luna Llena brillaba con fuerza, no todos estaban dormidos, habían pasado muchas cosas y a pesar de la hora aun lo estaba pasando.

En el patio trasero, una joven de rubios cabellos recogidos en cuatro coletas estaba siendo enfocada por la luz de la luna, colmillos gruesos y enormes salían de su boca, sus uñas parecían garras de lo grandes y afiladas que estaban, y sus ojos tomaron cierta forma salvaje, se estaba transformando.

La puerta de la terraza se abrió llamando la atención de la oji verde, que al ver de quien se trataba sonrió con malicia.

Un chico alto, de pelo negro amarrado en forma de piña había salido al patio con pereza, pero al sentir la mirada demoniaca de la chica en él se coloco en posición de ataque casi como reflejo, aun no se había dado cuanta de quien se trataba pero al hacerlo se sorprendió.

—¿Temari?-la nombro extrañado, pero esta solo rio divertida y corrió hacia él-

Utilizando sus garras intento herirlo, pero Shikamaru salto quedando detrás de ella, la cual se volteo y empezó a atacarlo con golpes veloces que el peli negro apenas podía esquivar, así que en un intento de escape agarro uno de los brazos de la chica, se volteo quedando a espalda de ella y la alzo lanzándola por los aires. Temari cayó de pie y rio como si de un juego se tratase.

La rubia se volvió a lanzar hacia él y lo golpeo en el rostro, seguido alzo la pierna para patearlo logrando así tumbarlo al suelo.

Temari trona sus dedos con una cara asesina y corre hacia Shikamaru dispuesta a caerle encima pero este la intercepta con sus piernas y la lanza al piso, casi de inmediato este se levanta y se pone encima de ella sujetándola de los brazos. Temari ponía resistencia y hacia todo lo posible para zafarse, logro soltar uno de sus brazos y lo alzo para rasgarle la cara pero el Nara fue más rápido y la golpeo primero dejándola en un estado de shock, del cual lentamente fue cayendo inconsciente.

Shikamaru al asegurarse de que se encontraba dormida respira profundo intentando calmar así su respiración, pero las heridas hechas por las garras de la rubia sangraban mucho haciendo que este se desmayara, terminando así encima de ella.

A pesar de que las garras de Temari no lograron tocarlo su intensidad era tan fuerte que con solo un roce podría hacerle heridas profundas, la luna llena no solo hacía que estos dejaran de pensar con coherencia sino que también liberaba todos sus poderes, pocos lobos lograban soportar tanto poder así que enloquecían. Nunca pensó que Temari contenía tanta fuerza, pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso.


	14. Chapter 14

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 14: Lazos<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La noche fue eterna, muchos eventos pasaron evitando que alguien pudiera conciliar el sueño. Ya a las 3 de la mañana, agotados por todo se dispusieron ah dormir, por fin iban ah descansar de un ajetreado día llena de emociones no muy buenas. Los chicos se habían enterado que los únicos culpables de la guerra habían sido los Akatsuki y no los que ellos creían, todos eran víctimas de sus planes

Pero, tanto odio no podía desaparecer de un día para otro, seguía la excusa de la cadena alimenticia, enemigos naturales. Mentira, todo era una ilusión, un engaño, un gran y vil juego de falsedades, pero en parte se había vuelto su realidad y borrar esa parte de ellos sería más difícil de lo que podríamos imaginar.

Pero, viniendo de un mismo pasado, de un mismo recuerdo, de un mismo día y mismo evento que cambio sus vidas… sería más bien imposible no tener algún tipo de lazos que nos asocie los unos ah los otros… verdad? 

**Flash back**

El cielo era oscuro ah causa de las enorme nubes negras que amenazaban con una tormenta y el humo ardiente que subía por todas partes, en medio de un hermoso bosque, que ahora era un cementerio de cadáveres frescos y testigo de la peor de todas las guerras en la historia, se encontraba una niña de unos 7 años aproximadamente, lloraba con fuerza junto al cadáver de su madre… sus pequeños colmillos aparecieron por primera vez ese día.

—Mama!-era lo que gritaba la niña.

No quería aceptar su perdida, todo eso era demasiado para una bebita de 7 años... sucia, llena de tierra y sangre ajena, sus lagrimas limpiaban su rostro y su llanto atraía ah la presa.

Sin más, de los arbustos salió una especie de hombre mitad toro, era un demonio horrible dispuesto ah devorarse ah la pequeña, esta respiro hondo con la intención de gritar lo más fuerte que pudiese, pero justo antes de que su grito saliera, un pequeño lobo de tamaño común se lanzo sobre la bestia y empezó ah luchar con él hasta que rendido la bestia decidió huir.

La niña quedo perpleja, sus ojos celestes estaban tan abiertos que parecían dos platos, no había reaccionado aun, cuando de repente el pequeño lobo se transformo en un niño moreno que aparentaba su misma edad, esta se extraño pero cuando el chico se volteo y vio su mirada asesina se asusto mas y se paro débilmente como si se preparara para salir corriendo, sin embargo el semblante de la cara del chico se transformo notablemente dejando observar su niño interior.

—Quien eres?-pregunto con autoridad y curiosidad.

—Eh?-dijo extrañada, la probé rubia no podría comprender el extraño comportamiento del moreno.

—Si eres una vampira por que estas llorando? No se supone que ustedes no sienten?-dijo el chico.

—Eh? Claro que tenemos sentimos!… aunque no lo creas nosotros los vampiros también tenemos emociones, pues la mayoría de nosotros fuimos humanos y no decidimos ser esto…-dijo la chica sumamente molesta.

—Y pensar que hace un rato estabas lloriqueando-comenta con ironía.

—Tu eres un licántropo no es así? Por culpa de ustedes mi madre ah muerto-dijo la pequeña con débiles lágrimas cristalinas a punto de salir.

—Mi madre también ah muerto y sin embargo no estoy lloriqueando como un bebe esperando ah que me maten ah mi también-respondió el chico a la defensiva.

—…Yo ya estoy muerta-dijo fríamente al tiempo que desviaba su mirada al suelo.

—Uh?-el chico se quedo sin habla, las palabras de la niña le había afectado… no entendía como una vampira podría ser así, no era como se lo habían contado, así que, tal vez y solo tal vez, no todos los vampiros sean malos como dicen-…Lo siento –se disculpo.

—Eh?-dijo secamente y con cierto sarcasmo, no entendía el por qué de su disculpa.

—Como te llamas?

—…No puedes cambiar el tema así sin más!-se quejo mientras trataba de comprender la actitud del extraño moreno.

—De hecho si-dijo casi pensativo-…Como te llamas?-

—Uh?…Ino-dijo en puchero mientras inflaba los cachetes con infantilismo, pero lo había dicho tan bajo que el moreno no la había escuchado, aun así no pudo evitar reírse.

—Jajaja eres una vampirita muy linda sabias-comento.

—Y tu un lobo anormal!-dijo ignorando el hecho de que era un cumplido- en que andas? No soy tu amiga, no tienes derecho ah dirigirte hacia mí con esa actitud altanera y…-decía con superioridad pero la drástica transformación del rostro del moreno la detuvo- que?-pregunto extrañada-

—Je! Es que… ahora que lo pienso bien, es la primera vez que me hago amigo de una vampira-dijo con sencillez volviéndola piedra, pues ella esperaba algo más serio debido ah su expresión.

—Ya te dije que no soy tu amiga!-le grito-

—Como es que te llamabas?-

—No es de tu impor…-decía sarcásticamente pero la voz preocupada del moreno la interrumpió-

—...Cuidado!-grito lanzándose sobre ella y agachándola, una de esas bestias horribles habían regresado y en combo, 4 de esas cosas los rodeaba- separémonos así será más fácil-dijo el niño.

—Qué? No! Yo no puedo con esas cosas-se negó Ino asustada.

—Claro que puedes! Te salieron tus colmillos no es así?-dijo animándola-

—Pero…

—Confía en ti…-dijo este transformándose en lobo para luego correr

—Pero… espera!-lo llamo, pero ya había sido muy tarde, este la había dejado sola con uno de esos monstros pues los otros 3 lo persiguieron.

Ino no sabía qué hacer por lo que la bestia tenía ventaja, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre ella y…

**Fin del flash back**

****—Ah!-se despierta Ino repentinamente, agitada y sudorosa.

Se quedo como 5 segundos mirando ah la nada tratando de controlar su respiración, traga saliva y suspira calmándose. Al segundo se levanta de su cama y va al lavado ah limpiarse el rostro, abre la llave del lavamanos y se moja el rostro, se levanta y al verse en el espejo ve ah una chiquilla de 7 años de pelo rubio y ojos celestes mirándola con desprecio y decepción.

—…_Falsa_-le dice la pequeña desprecio, Ino inevitablemente se sorprendió y parpadeo pero al volver ah abrir sus ojos solo estaba su propio reflejo-

—Tsk…-gimió molesta, mojo el espejo con el agua que salía del chorro, cierra la llave y se retira del baño toda exaltada.

—Uh?...-gimió Nanami levantándose pesadamente, ver ah Ino con esa actitud la sorprendió un poco pero no lo suficiente como para que fuera detrás de ella ah molestarla, por lo que solo se tumbo quedando nuevamente dormida.

Esta baja las escaleras y al llegar al último escalos echa un vistazo al enorme reloj antiguo en la pared

—…Las 4 de la mañana-dice de forma pensativa- "_solo dormí una hora… maldición, de seguro tengo unas ojeras horribles"_- piensa tocándose la bolsa de los ojos y cansada suspira vagamente.

Sin saber que hacer decide ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, así que va y al abrir las puertas de la enorme cocina ve la silueta de un chico devorándose un emparedado muy bien preparado.

…

—Uh?...-gimió el chico con la comida en la boca y luego trago grueso para lanzarle una mirada seria.

—Pareces un perro-dijo secamente haciendo que ah este le bajara una gota de sudor por su nuca.

—Jajaja-rio aceptando la broma- de hecho provengo del lineaje perruno de los licántropos… ya sabes, los perros son familia de los lobos.

—…Por eso no te afecto la luna-comento-… aun así no entiendo… cuando te transformas pareces un licántropo corriente-dijo pero luego recordó, en el pelaje de Kiba había unas extrañas rayas blancas en su espalda, desde el cuello hasta la punta del inicio de la cola- eres mitad y mitad-dijo como si hubiera adivinado un acertijo-

—Que rara eres-rio inevitablemente, era su enemiga, pero nunca le tuvo rencor ah los vampiros, así que, para él no era difícil dejar atrás la enemistad.

Sin embargo, con Ino era otra historia.

—…No tanto como un dividido-dijo Ino secamente, camino al refrigerador y tomo su agua,

Kiba este arto se dirigió hacia ella, cerro bruscamente la puerta de la nevera, la agarro de su muñeca y la acorralo entre su cuerpo y el refrigerador haciendo que se le callera el vaso de agua ah Ino.

De la nada, todo es silencio, Kiba mantiene su mirada asesina e Ino sigue sorprendida.

—Que demonios te pasa conmigo?-pregunto con frialdad rompiendo el silencio.

—De que hablas?-pregunta aun atónita.

—Me tratas como basura cuando yo eh sido amable contigo, se que eres un vampiro y yo un licántropo, pero por lo menos mírame ah la cara y dime qué demonios tienes en mi contra.

—No te creas especial, así trato ah todo el mundo-responde burlonamente.

—Pues no te las creas, conmigo no será así.

—Y por qué? Eres igual ah todos, Suéltame!-le ordena Ino molesta tratando de zafarse de él, pero al no poder esta lo amenaza gruñendo al tiempo que le muestra sus filosos colmillos como advertencia, aun así este la enfrente y de un movimiento apoya su frente ah la de ella dejándola indefensa e invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Que sabes tú de mi?-le dice- somos iguales, aunque no lo quieras admitir, estas metida en este lio conmigo y los demás así que tendrás que aceptarlo te guste oh no.

—Maldito hipócrita!-le grito con lágrimas amenazando por salir- me dejaste sola con esa bestia cuando te dije que no podía-le dijo sorprendiéndolo, este obviamente no captaba aun ah lo que se refería- me abandonaste al igual que todos, casi muero por ello, apenas me habían crecido los colmillos como demonios pensaba que podría utilizarlos… yo…

Este se aparto lentamente de ella por lo menos unos 10 centímetro y recordó, esa niña que encontró en la guerra esta hay frente ah el

—…no sabía qué hacer, casi muero… fue horrible, nunca había matado ah alguien y… luego… Hina…-dijo entre lagrimas ya no lo soportaba mas, era demasiado para ella, Kiba quería tomarla entre sus brazos así que alzo su mano para atraerla hacia el pero Ino se lo impidió.

—No me toques!-grito con rencor.

—Perdóname, era muy joven no sabía nada de los vampiros así que pensé que…-decia.

—Cállate! No quiero saber nada de ti-comento de forma cortante.

—…Todos estos años, me eh arrepentido profundamente por haberte dejado sola, pensé que habías muerto en la guerra y eso me mataba de culpa, siempre lo llevo en mi mente. Cuando te conocí supe enseguida que los vampiros no eran tan malos como decían y por más que lo intentase no los podía odiar. Ya que, una vez me enamore ah primera vista de una vampirita muy linda-dijo haciendo sonrojar ah Ino cosa que la sorprendió, se seco las lagrimas y llevo su mirada hacia el-

—Déjame en paz-dijo fríamente dirigiéndose ah la salida, pero de la nada un recuerdo invade su mente_-"falsa"-_ era lo que retumbaba, su imagen e intensidad fueron tan fuertes que la tumbaron al piso.

—Ino!-corrió Kiba preocupado hacia ella, la tomo por los hombros y al voltearla hacia el vio sus ojos completamente blancos-…pero que…-dijo extrañado, nunca había visto algo así y mucho menos en un vampiro.


	15. Chapter 15

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 15: Recuerdos humanos<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

****—Ino!-corrió Kiba preocupado hacia ella, la tomo por los hombros y al voltearla hacia el vio sus ojos completamente blancos-…pero que…-dijo extrañado, nunca había visto algo así en un vampiro. 

**En otro lado**

—No maldito viejo desquiciado te dije que…-decía Tsudase al tiempo que dormía, pero de la nada se despertó- que demo…?-dijo extrañada y adormilada y luego recordó su sueño-…qué demonios hacia yo soñando con el imbécil de Jiraya?-se pregunta a sí misma con sarcasmo.

De repente una electricidad invade su cuerpo y termina en sus ojos

— Itte- gime de dolor.

Uno de los poderes de Tsudase le permitía vigilar toda la mansión con unas burbujas invisibles que reventaban mandándole una electricidad cada vez que algo malo ocurría dentro de la mansión claro esta

—Tsk…-se quejo con amargura, sin más se levanto con rapidez y salió de la habitación que anteriormente había sido invadida por Hina. 

**Volviendo con Kiba**

****—Ino!...vamos Ino reacciona-decía Kiba angustiado mientras la zarandeaba con suavidad- maldición ahora que hago?-se pregunto a sí mismo, molesto por no poder ayudarla.

Este elevo el rostro de Ino observando detenidamente sus ojos blancos y de la nada, entra ah una especie de mundo imaginario. Al parecer, era la conciencia de Ino, sus recuerdos, pero había algo diferente, en estas imágenes, parecía humana.

—Hey!-llamo Tsudase al entrar al lugar pero fue demasiado tarde, ya los dos se encontraban dentro de la mente de Ino-…maldita sea-se queja en voz alta- si tan solo su poder no fuera tan peligroso-comenta preocupada- Chizune… busca ah Kurenai por favor-le pide a la aludida que en algún momento apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

—Enseguida-responde desvaneciéndose de la nada como agua.

—Si recupera sus recuerdos humanos… quien sabe que podría pasar-murmura Tsudase con obvia inquietud.

**….**

…**.**

…**.**

De nuevo estaba esa niña de cabellos rubios y ojos cielo que aparentaba unos 6 o 7 años, con la diferencia de que esta vez, parecía feliz.

Esta se encontraba persiguiendo ah una linda mariposa por el pueblo, cargaba un lindo vestido marrón un poco degastado que llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, se encontraba en una época muy antigua, se notaba debido ah sus finas ropas que definían una clase de otra… la niña no se había percatado que se había adentrado al campo y mucho menos del hombre que se encontraba frente ah ella, por lo que tropezó con él y obviamente cayó al suelo lastimándose la rodilla

—Eh? Lo siento…-se disculpo esta rápidamente mientras hacia una referencia aun con el ador en su rodilla.

—Quítate del camino esclava-le dijo el hombre secamente.

—Eh? Yo…-decía confundía pero fue interrumpida por la mano del hombre que impactaba en su mejilla lanzándola nuevamente al suelo.

—…Como te atreves ah responderme, mocosa insignificante-le grito, para después pasar por encima de ella como si fuera un tronco podrido en el suelo, las mujeres que lo acompañaban empezaron ah reírse de la niña con malicia.

—Niña estúpida, no le puedes responder al coronel… mucho menos siendo de tu categoría-decía la mujer de vestido rojo oscuro con superioridad.

—Como odio ah los de tu especie, hija de un traidor… que asco me das-dijo la otra retomando su camino junto al hombre.

Ah la pobre le habían afectado mucho sus palabras por lo que empezó ah correr largándose de ese lugar, sus lagrimas salían con fuerza y su vista estaba ida, corrió tanto que llego al punto de no poder moverse si quiera, alejándose notablemente del pueblo.

—Mi padre no es ningún traidor… él es bueno, lo sé-decía entre sollozos desesperados.

Los arbusto se empezaron ah revolver indicando que algo o alguien se acercaba, asustada pero curiosas se quedo observando detalladamente la zona hasta que de ahí salió una pequeña de unos 5 años, de pelo marrón y ojos de un extraño color lila, o como dirían otros, aperlados como la luna

— Eh?...-se extraño, era muy pequeña pero eso no fue lo que la extrañaba si no su comportamiento, parecía debilitada, parecía estar muerta.

La catira al ver a la pequeña cayendo al piso corrió hacia ella sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

—…niña, estas bien?- le pregunto preocupada.

—Necesito… sa…san…-tartamudeaba con voz seca y ronca.

La pequeña temblaba y sudaba frio, su respiración era agitada y de ella emanaba oscuridad, tenía sed…

De la nada tomo ah la rubio del cuello al tiempo que saco unos pequeños colmillos de su boca, y sin permitir que reaccionara se los clavo penetrando su piel que de un omento ah otro se estaba manchando de su sangre.

—AH!-gritaba la oji azul hasta quedarse sin aliento… y sin vida.

El lugar se volvió un charco de sangre, una chiquilla de 5 años la estaba matando… pero no como lo creía.

—…Así te convertiste en vampiro?-pregunto Kiba atrapado en su subconsciente.

—Si-respondió en un fino hilo de voz.

—No entiendo, si eras humana, porque creces? No se supone que el crecimiento solo sucede con los vampiros completos-dijo con duda.

—…Alguna vez te has preguntado… que pasaría si un sangre pura muerde ah un dividido?

—Eras mitad vampiro?-dijo sorprendido.

—…Por parte de mi padre-aclaro secamente.

—Y esa… la que te mordió.

—Era Hanabi Hyuga-respondió con odio-…por culpa de ella me convertí en esto… sabes lo horrible que es pasar de dividido ah completo?

—Como es que le salieron los colmillos tan temprano.

—Ella era especial, todo el linaje Hyuga tenía sus esperanzas puestas en ella, la obligaron ah sacar sus colmillos. La prepararon para convertirse en un monstro y al final, termino siendo Hinata…-la nombro con melancolía en su voz- por eso siempre eh odiado ah los Hyugas y siempre lo hare.

—Que paso cuando despertaste?

—Sed… mucha sed-respondió fríamente, su rabia aumento con solo recordar esos momentos haciendo que la visión se hizo borrosa, todo empezó ah temblar, un fuerte terremoto empezó en la mente de la rubia y varios recuerdos como fotos pasaban de un lado ah otro.

—Que está pasando?-pregunto Kiba preocupado.

—Están despertándonos-dijo secamente mientras el lugar se destrozaba y temblaba cada vez con más fuerza hasta que…

—AH!-se despertaba Kiba e Ino recuperando el aire con intensidad, estaban en una especie de enfermería rodeados de los senseis.

—Gracias ah dios, están bien!-dijo Chizune aliviada.

—…Yo no diría lo mismo-respondió Ino fríamente logrando intimidarla.

—Te salvamos el trasero, por lo menos da las gracias-dijo Tsudase cabroneada.

—Para empezar no necesitaba ser salvada por nadie, yo podía sola-dijo levantándose de la cama y retirándose.

—Esta mocosa…-dijo Tsudase entre dientes persiguiéndola desidia ah cachetearla.

—Eh? Tsudase cálmese-dijo Chizune-… no es para tanto.

—Que no es…?-dijo con un leve chillido de niña malcriada.

—Por favor entienda, ah pasado por mucho-dijo Kurenai.

—Aun así, nada le cuesta dar las gracias.

—Acepte mi gratitud por parte de los dos-dijo Kiba sorprendiendo un poco ah los presentes-…yo, estoy bien, así que, será mejor que me valla-dijo saliendo del lugar dejando una expresión de confusión en los senseis.

Apenas salió empezó ah buscar ah Ino y aunque no se le veía por ninguna parte podía olerla y la encontró parada en las escaleras de la salida viendo el cielo.

—Que quieres ahora?-pregunto harta pero con una notable expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

—Lo siento-dijo.

—Por qué?-le pregunto extrañada.

—Por haberte abandonado… por no estar ahí cuando me necesitabas-dijo con voz suave y compasiva haciendo que los ojos de la rubia se humedecieran así que bajo la cabeza para que este no lo notara.

—Y de que vale? No puedes cambiar las cosas, no importa que tan fuerte seas o que tan arrepentido estés, nada cambiara-dijo aguantándose las ganas de tumbarse a llorar-

—Tal vez no puedas cambiar el pasado… pero hay otras cosas que si puedes-

—Así? Como qué?-dijo sarcásticamente-

—Puedes cambiar tu presente y tu futuro

-Ja… nada podrá borrar el pasado, este siempre te perseguirá no importa lo que hagas.

—Hay cosas tan simples y sencillas que te puedes hacer olvidar tu pasado en segundos.

—Cosas simples y sencillas? Me estas tomando por tonta?-le dijo ya harta de sus palabras, no entendía nada, pensaba que le estaba bromeando y en esos momentos no estaba de humor.

—Es verdad.

—Ah sí? Entonces que son esas cosas que según tu me harán olvidar mi pasado?

—Cosas como estas…-dijo este tomándola por la barbilla mientras se acerca un poco, se detiene para ver la expresión de Ino y con una sonrisa termina de cortar la distancia que separaba sus labios.

La beso con suavidad, Ino no sabía qué hacer o como responder pero sin más, esta solo se dejo llevar por aquel beso lleno de dulzura y delicadeza. Ese sentimiento tan cálido que tanto le había hecho falta en todos esos años lo estaba recibiendo de la forma en la que nunca se lo habría imaginado.

La luna se escondía y el sol empezaba ah iluminar levemente el cielo, dejando ah la vista de cualquiera un hermoso amanecer que acoplaba perfectamente con aquel escenario.


	16. Chapter 16

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 16: Con una sonrisa me basta<strong>

**Más tarde  
>En la enfermería<strong>

****—Itte-gimió Karin de dolor mientras le cambiaban las vendas-

Karin desde la noche anterior había sido atendida en la enfermería al igual que Temari y Shikamaru, este último a causa de sus heridas aun permanecía internado en ese lugar aguantándose las quejas de la chica a su lado. Su único consuelo eran las cortinas que los separaban.

—Como es que te hiciste estas heridas?-pregunto Chizune preocupada.

—No es algo de lo que quisiera hablar-respondió con terquedad- Ah! Maldición eso duele-se quejo como por decima vez mientras que Chizune observaba con detenimiento unas extrañas quemaduras en su espalda.

—Eh? Lo siento-se disculpo al reaccionar.

"_Estas quemaduras… será posible que sean causadas por… no es imposible, pero y si lo son?"_

—No te tardes mucho-dijo Karin casi como una orden con obvia amargura.

—…Eh? Si, ya estoy terminando-respondió volviendo de sus pensamientos. 

**Cuarto de los chicos 2  
>(Sasuke, Gaara, Neji y Suigetsu)<br>**

—…Ah qué hora es la reunión?- pregunto Gaara al tiempo que salía del baño.

—Siempre es ah las cinco, pero por lo de ayer han debido de atrasarla-respondió Neji sin despegar la vista de su libro.

—Nah! A quien le importa? De todos modos ya es tarde-se quejo Suigetsu tapándose la cara con la almohada.

—De todos modos, empecemos ah alistarnos- sugirió Sasuke quitándose los auriculares de sus oídos.

—Yo ya estoy listo-dijo Gaara.

—Entonces qué coño haces aquí!-pregunto Suigetsu casi ah los gritos y molesto-…idiotas, solo hacen es estorbar-dijo parándose de la cama para luego encerrase en el baño.

—No es necesario que lo matemos con nuestras manos, podemos contratar ah alguien que lo haga por nosotros, prácticamente no estaríamos rompiendo ninguna regla-comento Neji con sarcasmo haciendo que los presenten diera una risa burlona.

—Además… será muy barato, solo necesitamos que este con él un minuto y un segundo más, capaz y lo hace gratis-opino Gaara siguiéndole el juego.

—Ja! Que sería de nosotros si Hinata nos escuchara-dijo Sasuke en burla animando el lugar.

—Oh Ino-agrego Neji con ironía haciéndolos reír.

—Ustedes riendo?... eso es nuevo-dijo Suigetsu saliendo del baño con el tono de voz más seco que pudo, volviendo ah tensar el lugar.

—Pues resulta que cuando tú no estás, todos tenemos sentidos del humor-comento Ino entrando ah la habitación.

—Tsk… que quieres?-le pregunto molesto.

—De ti? Nada-respondió burlonamente- Tsudase nos quiere ah todos abajo en media hora… será mejor que se vallan alistando-aviso y volvió su vista ah Suigetsu arqueando una ceja-…lindo calzoncillo-le dijo con burla en su voz al observar que este se encontraba sin pantalones.

—Quien pidió tu opinión!-le grito molesto al tiempo que Ino se iba y hacía reír ah los presentes, este en su parte tomo sus pantalones y se los puso gruñendo de furia al igual que con todas las demás prendas.

—Yo me voy adelantando-comento Gaara cumpliendo sus palabras sin esperar respuesta alguna. 

**Con Tsudase**

****—Ya es hora de que hagan su primera misión-anuncio Tsudase sorprendiendo ah los senseis.

—Pero, no cree usted que es muy temprano, solo ah pasado un día-dijo Kurenai preocupada.

—Además, aun no están listos para trabajar en equipo-comento kakashi.

—Precisamente por eso- interrumpió Tsudase apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su barbilla en las manos de forma pensativa-… no será una misión riesgosa, será más bien como una pequeña prueba para que aprendan más rápido ah trabajar en equipo.

—Y de que consiste la misión?-pregunto Gai-sensei con curiosidad.

—Sera mas una misión de investigación, buscar pistas.

—Pero para eso están los de investigación y protección-objeto Kurenai.

—Si, pero este caso es especial-respondió Tsudase.

—Por qué?

—Por que estarán en los escondites de Orochimaru

—Que?-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

—Para que necesitamos investigar los escondites de Orochimaru?-pregunto Gai sensei.

—Para saber en donde se encuentra en este momento-respondió con naturalidad.

—Pero… que tiene que ver él con todo esto?-pregunto kakashi.

—El formo parte de Akatsuki, y conociéndolo, debe de ser el único que sabe sobre sus planes, necesitamos su ayuda.

—Es muy peligroso-rechazo Kurenai casi de inmediato, estaba preocupada.

—Pues tienen alguna mejor idea?-pregunto Tsudase ya con impaciencia pero ninguno respondió- eso pensé… empiecen ah formar grupos-ordeno.

—Hai-respondieron los tres y luego se retiraron del despacho.

**Cuarto de las chicas 1  
>(Temari, Tenten, Matsuri y Hinata)<strong>

—Deja de enorgullecerte solo porque acertaste lo de Hinata… me sacas de quicio!-le gritaba Temari ah Tenten que no dejaba de alardear de que tenia la razón desde el principio solo para molestar ah Temari, ah decir verdad, era muy divertido.

****—Jajaja no te sientas mal porque te supere en tu propio campo-se alabo así misma como toda una diva.

—Tenten! Date por muerta!-le dijo asesinamente mientras la correteaba por toda la habitación.

—Wuaa! La envidia la tiene fuera de control!-comento divertida mientras huía de ella.

Matsuri por su parte no podía dejar de reír, esta observaba sentada en su cama agarrándose la barriga.

—Jajaja ustedes están locas-comentaba entre risas.

—Te tengo-dijo Temari pero Tenten logro esquivarla- maldición.

—No me digas que también te supero en esto-comento Tenten con superioridad. Obviamente estaba bromeando, pero aun así molestaba ah Temari.

—Ah! Tenten te voy ah…-decía cuando por fin la atrapo, ninguna de las dos pudo mantener el equilibrio así que Temari cayó encima de Tenten, el golpe fue muy fuerte pero dio más risa que dolor- jajaja la próxima vez te mato en verdad-comento entre risas, mientras se paraba y se sobaba las parte adoloridas al igual que Tenten.

Estaban pasándola muy bien, ah decir verdad esas 3 semanas fueron muy difícil y les hacía falta sonreír. Estaban tan distraídas que las chicas no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Ino sino hasta que pudieron respiran con normalidad.

—Ino?-la nombro Matsuri interrogante al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí pero al verla parada en el muro de la puerta con los ojos atentos ah la situación, pero sin ninguna expresión en su rostro la extraño aun mas.

—Eh?-articulo regresando de sus pensamientos.

—Que tienes?-pregunto Temari con ironía.

—Ah? Nada… yo… ah… Tsudase quiere ah todos en la sala en… 30 minutos-dijo un poco confundía, como si dudara de algo o como si aun estuviera en sus pensamientos.

Paso como un minuto de silencio incomodo y miradas interrogativas que terminaron siendo la única respuesta. Aun así Ino no lo había tomado en cuenta hasta que salió de sus pensamientos y entendiendo que ya era hora de que saliera de esa habitación.

—…Eh?-reacciono de repente- yo… mejor-decía mientras señalaba la puerta y la abría hasta que por fin salió.

—Me podrías explicar qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto Temari extraña.

—Sentiste su aura?-pregunto Matsuri.

—Eh?... pues no me fije-respondió Tenten.

—Era como una mezcla de tristeza y envidia-dijo esta de forma pensativa, como si hubiera descubierto un enigma.

—Ha! Como si un pollito como ese pudiera si quiera tener sentimientos-dijo Temari-

—Temari, sabes que ahora no son nuestros enemigos verdad?-dijo Matsuri con sarcasmo-

—Pero ella y toda su maldita raza siempre andan con una amargura todo el día, son orgullosos, molestos, insoportables… enemigos oh no, ninguno de ellos me cae bien-respondió a la defensiva y levemente fastidiada.

—Aun así, deberías de evitar meterte con ellos, solo traerá más problemas

—No hay de qué preocuparse, me se controlar-dijo con superioridad haciendo que tanto Matsuri como Tenten se pusieran ah reír.

—Jajaja si seguro-dijo Tenten sarcásticamente entre risas incontrolables.

—Huy ustedes también son insoportables-se quejo Temari con infantilismo. 

**Afuera**

Ino ya les había avisado ah todos que debían bajar en media hora; Gaara por su parte ya estaba abajo hace mucho esperando pacientemente ah que empezara la reunión.

—…Gaara-lo llamo secamente como para anunciar su presencia, este solo la miro sin expresión alguna y volvió ah lo suyo- maldita ignorancia-murmuro con sarcasmo.

—Estas de buen humor-comento este-… que fue lo que paso?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Ino sintió cierta insinuación en sus palabras, tal vez Gaara observo lo de anoche, o tal vez fue otra persona y ya se estuviera regando por la mansión o probablemente era demasiado obvia, fuese como fuese, se estaba volviendo paranoica, no quería que nadie se enterase de ese beso, no quería meterse en problemas.

—Eh?-no podía hablar, no sabía que decirle.

—Ino…-la llamo Matsuri bajando las escaleras sin notar la presencia de Gaara.

—Dime-respondió de manera fría, como era comúnmente.

—Eh… yo, quería disculparme por parte de las chicas, en especial por parte de Temari, es muy temperamental así que no le pares ah todo lo que diga-dijo con una de sus sonrisas más amables y sinceras.

Gaara no pudo evitar verla, era tan fresca y radiante que hacía que algo dentro de él se moviera alguna sensación extraña… probablemente estaba por enfermarse, pero fuera o no cierto, esa chica había llamado su atención.


End file.
